My Hero In Disguise
by MariaAndGeorgShipper
Summary: When Captain Von Trapp finds a terrified and dripping wet Maria Rainer traipsing through the dark streets of Salzburg with her six month old daughter, he immediately feels the urge to take her in. Will he be able to help her? And will any good come out of his hospitality? Chapter 6 is updated! Disclaimer: I don't own the Sound Of Music. I only own Annaliese. Please Review x
1. Chapter 1

The young woman paced the cold streets of Salzburg one evening as she sobbed softly and cradled her six month daughter in her arms whilst she slept against her shoulder, the tears running down her cheeks as she pressed her back up against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment to control herself a little. Maria Rainer was twenty-one years of age and had recently found herself homeless after her husband had thrown her out when she was nine months pregnant. It turned out that he had been committing adultery behind her back for the past couple of months, and that was why he had been returning in the early hours of the morning. She had given birth alone on the streets six months ago as the rain hammered down around her and she had been sobbing in agony, nobody stopping to help her or even offer her the slightest comfort. Annaliese had been healthy when she was born which took some of the worry off of Maria's shoulders, but she feared that with winter quickly approaching she would soon become sick. A clap of thunder sounded which shocked Annaliese awake and she began to scream against her mother's shoulder as Maria tried to comfort her, but it was no use. 'Miss?' She gave a gentle gasp when a soft voice could be heard from a short distance away, and she turned around, shocked to see Captain Von Trapp walking in her direction. No, she had never met him before, but she knew that he was a kind man and a hospitable one at that. 'What on earth are you doing out with your little one in this weather?' He furrowed his brow as he reached her with his umbrella and she let her gaze meet with his as she trembled violently with Annaliese sucking on the fabric of her dress, signalling it was almost time for her feed.

'Captain Von Trapp,' She stammered as he looked down at her with a slightly furrowed brow. 'It's quite a long story, really, Sir,' She looked down with a nervous giggle as she ran her hand slowly up and down her daughter's back. 'Don't let me stop you, I'll be fine,' She turned to walk away from him, but he placed a hand upon her shoulder and turned her back towards him.

'How long have you been out here for?...'

'Maria,' Her voice shook with her body as she shushed softly into Annaliese's soft blonde hair. 'And..it'll be seven months in two weeks time,'

His eyes widened in shock at her revelation as images of her alone on the dark streets of Salzburg with a baby, when there were thieves, rapists, murderers, and heaven knows who else around that time of year. Not to mention how cold the two of them must have been after being out for so long with nothing to keep them warm in the slightest. 'How did you get into this position, Maria?' He asked kindly as he kept his hand comfortingly upon her shoulder, her soft tears beginning to fall again as she looked up at him. 'If you don't find my question too impertinent,' She shook her head as she allowed a small smile to appear on her face, considering he was the first person to show the slightest bit of humanity towards her.

'My husband had been unfaithful to me behind my back throughout my pregnancy, and when I found out about the things he had done he made me leave home when I was nine months pregnant with Annaliese. I gave birth to her on the streets back in February, at the back of Nonnberg Abbey. I was too ashamed and terrified to go in and ask the sisters for assistance or shelter, so I ran as far away as possible and spend that night between the bins at the back of the Tomaselli cafe. Thankfully, the owner was kind enough to allow me to have the leftovers from what the cafe hadn't been able to sell that afternoon after I had explained what had happened. He wished me luck, but didn't ask me inside. I'm just so cold and hungry, but I find I'm more worried about Annaliese's welfare than my own,' He sighed at the emptiness and fear in her voice.

'Forgive me for saying this, Maria, but you're honestly just skin and bone,' He pointed out with a furrowed brow. 'How would you like to spend a few nights at my villa? You won't have to pay for your stay there, and you'll be well looked after until you find your feet, I assure you. I do have seven children of my own, but they aren't too much trouble, really,' Her heart skipped a beat at his offer, and she felt a connection between the two of them. 'I'm sorry if my offer sounds a little awkward, but-'

'No,' She reassured him. 'I'm sorry that I hesitated for so long, I just, I wouldn't want to impose on you,' She admitted. 'I don't want you to feel as though you're inclined to take me in, Captain. I can make it on the streets for a few more months I suppose, and something might turn up. I, I don't want to be a burden on you,' Now he was the one to shake his head with a kind and warm smile.

'You would only be a burden on me if you refused my offer, Maria,' He told her as he moved closer to hold his umbrella over both of their heads. 'If you refuse then I'm only going to be sitting at home hating myself for not demanding that you spend a few days at my home. I can't allow you to stay on the streets now I know your story, it wouldn't be right. Please,' He gently took her fingertips, her breath hitching softly as their eyes met once again. 'Please accept my offer and come back with me?' She nodded slowly as she readjusted Annaliese in her arms and kissed the side of her head lightly.

'I will,' She reassured him. 'But only if you're sure, Captain, and only until I find my feet. I wouldn't like to outstay my welcome,' He chuckled gently at her kindness despite everything that had happened to her over the past few months, and began to lead her down the street towards his car. Once they reached it he opened the passenger side door and allowed her to step in with Annaliese, his heart hurting as he watched her reaction when the warmth of the car overtook her. He could tell she hadn't been accustomed with the feeling for quite some time now. He made his way around to the drivers side and got into the car next to her, giving her a gentle smile as she held Annaliese close to her and the young infant nuzzled further into her damp dress with a soft whimper.

He then started the car and drove in the direction of the villa as he and Maria discussed arrangements with one another, Annaliese beginning to wake against her chest when they reached the front gates. Maria took one look at the large house and felt a little overwhelmed, but one look at the Captain made her feel a little more comfortable with the idea of staying in such a prominent household. She knew that her problems weren't over, not by a long shot, but she also knew another thing. It was definitely a step in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria gave a soft sigh later that evening as she sat on the armchair near the window of the bedroom that she would be allowed to sleep in for the next few days, cradling Annaliese protectively in her arms as she sucked urgently on her nipple and her tiny hand rested upon the soft swell of her breast. As soon as she and the Captain had gotten inside he had ordered the housekeeper, Frau Schmidt, to run her a bath and to see that a cot was brought to her bedroom for Annaliese as quickly as possible. The warm water had felt heavenly against her skin as it soothed the aching in her muscles and had allowed her to relax for the first time in half a year, the beautiful fragrance of the soap invading her senses as she had been able to wash her hair and body. Now that she was content with her daughter in her arms and they were both dressed in clean nightgowns, she couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. For the first time in her life she was able to look down at her daughter and enjoy watching her relaxed at her breast as she took her feed, not worrying about the dangers around every corner as she huddled close to the wall and prayed for her to fill her stomach as quickly as possible so she could move somewhere out of sight. When she felt Annaliese pull away from her breast sleepily, she lifted the strap of her nightgown back over her shoulder before bringing her daughter up to rest upon it, patting her upper back gently to bring up her wind. A soft knocking upon her door drew her attention, and she softly called out for the person to enter. 'I'm sorry to disturb you, Maria,' The Captain smiled kindly as he stepped inside and closed the bedroom door gently behind him, making his way over to the bed before sitting on the edge of it and facing her. 'I trust that Frau Schmidt made you feel comfortable and drew you the bath that I requested,' She nodded with a smile as she brought Annaliese to lay in her arms, cradling her against her chest as she began to rock her slowly.

'She did, and I'm so grateful for everything that's been done for me this evening. It may seem a little impertinent for me to say, but I feel that if you continue to treat me so kindly I may never want to leave again,' She giggled softly as he smirked over at her, and she stroked her fingers gently through her daughter's soft curls. 'You must let me know if there's a way that I can pay my way for you allowing me to stay here, Sir,'

'Well,' He cleared his throat gently and clasped his hands in his lap as he looked away from her momentarily, her gaze remaining fixed upon him.

'Yes?' Her voice was soft and gentle, nothing like the timid and shy tone she had had when they had encountered one another just an hour earlier.

'I was wondering if you've ever had any experience with children before now?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Experience along the lines of teaching them simple maths and literacy skills?' She thought back to her past for a moment as her brow furrowed, and the Captain's gaze was fixed upon how naturally beautiful she was without the smut and dirt over her face and in her hair. Considering how long she had been on the streets for, her skin was beautiful and her eyes sparkled in the light. Her lips were rosy and full and her figure wasn't half bad either. _Stop this, Georg!_ He chided himself. _She's a vulnerable woman who needs support and comfort, not a woman for you to think inappropriately about!_ He snapped himself out of it and regained composure just before she began to speak.

'When I was younger I had to school my younger brother and sister since my mother was too sick to take them to school and my father...he...he wasn't the kindest man towards all of us if you understand where I'm heading with this. He wasn't too fond of the three of us and so he wouldn't pay for us to have an education of our own, so I had to learn everything by myself from books and taught them that way. So I guess you could say that I've had some experience with teaching children, yes,' Flaming hell, she was adorable. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face when she looked over at him and their eyes met once more, the corners of her lips turning up into a shy smile as a blush rose in her cheeks. 'What is it?' She giggled as she looked down at the carpet and heard his gentle chuckle.

'Nothing,' He replied softly as she met his gaze once again and he cleared his throat, controlling himself. 'Since you asked if there was a way for you to pay your way, and since I couldn't bear to think about you going back out and back to that life on the streets, I was wondering if you'd consider being a Governess for my children. They lost their mother several years ago to scarlet fever and it's been extremely hard on the seven of them. They used to be so passionate about their studies when she was around because she made it entertaining for them, and they loved her company, but the Governesses that followed her death haven't really been very compassionate towards them. I mean, the last one wasn't very hospitable or polite as it was, considering she slammed doors and got infuriated at the slightest thing. She left earlier this morning and I put an advertisement in the papers, but wasn't very optimistic. I'd offer to teach them myself, but I don't know the first thing about schooling them. Times have changed since I was at school, and I don't believe my tactics would be very beneficial for them. I was wondering if you might give it a chance and see how you feel about it after a week or so. If you feel as though it's weighing you down since you've got this little one and all,' He reached out to gently stroke Annaliese's warm cheek. 'Then you can come and speak to me on Friday morning. However, if you feel that you are up to the task, then you may stay in this house free of charge and serve as their Governess for as long as you like. Do you feel like that's a thing you would enjoy, Maria?' She thought for a moment as she turned her gaze towards the little girl nestled against her breast as she slept.

'I never like to say no to an offer before I've at least given it a chance, so yes, I would like that very much,' She smiled as her eyes sparkled and she turned back to him. 'If the children don't warm up to me after some time then I'll try and find more exciting ways of teaching them basic skills, and I'll try and make them feel comfortable around me. I know it may seem a little odd in the beginning for them, but I hope that might change after a little while and once they get to know me. When would you like me to start?' She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

'I'll give you the weekend off so that you can get to know the children and the house, and then you may start on Monday morning if you feel comfortable enough to. I don't want to rush you, Maria, not when you've already been through so much,' His compassionate words struck her and she felt her heart begin to speed as she felt the bond strengthening between the two of them, her hand coming up to brush her fringe from her face.

'I think that will be quite manageable, Captain,' She reassured him. 'It may give me the time needed to settle in also and feel a little more at home,' He stood up slowly and made his way over to her, taking her fingertips in his hand as he got down to her level.

'I want you to view this as your home from now on, Maria,' His voice was gentle and kind towards her as their gazes locked and he brushed his thumb across her knuckles. 'You'll never be made to leave if you don't wish to, and you'll never be cast out into the darkness, I promise. If you are made to feel uncomfortable by any member of this household, even the children, I want you to come and talk to me so that I can address them about it. I won't have you feeling dishonoured any longer, not if I can help it,' A soft tear trickled down her cheek before he wiped it away slowly and sighed. 'No more tears now, there's no need, alright?' She nodded with a tearful smile as he continued to gently caress the back of her palm with her thumb. 'Now, I'll let you and this little one get some rest. You seem like you need it,' They both laughed softly together. 'Rise whenever you want tomorrow, and then I'll introduce you to the children. Don't get up until you feel as though you're fully rested,' She nodded in agreement with him as he began to stand. 'Goodnight,' He risked brushing his lips against the back of her hand which sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Then he was gone.

Maria's head fell back against the armchair with a gentle sigh and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. _He's such a gentleman! And his eyes, oh! His smile's so perfect and his eyes sparkle when he looks at me, I wonder if...No, Maria, stop this nonsense!_ She told herself. _You've only just left your husband behind, you aren't ready to have such feelings yet! You need to focus on Annaliese and doing the best you can with these children before you can even consider your own feelings._ She gave a gentle sigh as she stood from the chair and carried Annaliese over to the cot by the side of the bed, laying her down gently in it until her back came into contact with the soft mattress. She gave a soft whimper at being moved, and Maria brushed her hand through her soft blonde curls. 'Shh, now my darling,' She leaned down to leave a lingering kiss to her tiny forehead. 'We're safe now, and I promise I'll never let things get so bad for us again,' Then, with a final kiss to the softness of her cheek she pulled the small blanket over her tiny body and got into bed herself. She gave a soft hum of contentment as she sank into her own mattress, her eyes falling closed at the softness of the pillow beneath her head. For so long she had only known concrete beneath her as Annaliese had slept upon her chest through the long nights and into the early morning, bin bags being Maria's pillows as she tried to catch as much sleep as she could. However, she needn't dwell on the past any longer. She had seemed to have made a friend in the Captain, and by the looks of things, it seemed as though he'd be there to protect her from now on. As Maria drifted off to sleep that evening, her finger held tightly in her daughter's grip, she knew that she had never felt so blessed with her lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:00 the next morning when Maria was alone with the children in the grand ballroom as Annaliese was upon her hip, her tiny fist in her mouth as her head rested upon her mother's shoulder. 'Well, now that it's just us, would you please step forward and tell me your names and how old you all are?' The children seemed to be extremely charming in her eyes, and it seemed as though they had a good relationship with their father which was something entirely new to her. Most children that she met these days were distant and disconnected with their fathers. Just like she had been when she was young.

'I'm Liesl,' The eldest of the Von Trapp children stepped forward first and smiled kindly at Maria as she tucked a strand of light brown hair back behind her ear, her captivating blue eyes sparkling gently. 'I am sixteen years old and very curious and inquisitive according to our last Governess, Fraulein Hildegard. Father says that soon enough I'm going to be too old for a Governess, and that I should begin to think about my future, but I'm not quite sure yet.' Maria giggled kindly as she stepped back in line with her six siblings, stroking her daughter's hair gently as the young woman smiled over at her.

'I'm sure you'll do just fine, Liesl, and we'll be good friends.' Liesl nodded kindly before her younger brother stepped forward, trying to look tougher than he actually was.

'I'm Friedrich, I'm fourteen, I'm impossible!' Maria couldn't hold back the giggle that rose in her throat when he stepped back in line with purpose.

'Really Friedrich?' She smiled. 'Who told you that?'

'Fraulein Josephine, four Governesses ago.' He replied, a small smile now appearing upon his lips when she smirked at him. Then, the second eldest daughter of the family stepped forwards.

'I'm Louisa,' She admitted softly as she clasped her hands in front of her. 'I'm thirteen and according to our last Governess I'm too quiet most of the time. Father says I'm just minding my own business.'

Maria sighed with a gentle smile as she stepped a little closer to her. 'I've been told that I'm too withdrawn from things sometimes too, but I'm sure we'll get through the lessons together, Louisa.'

That seemed to satisfy the young girl, and she smiled happily as she took a step back. 'I'm Kurt, I'm eleven, I'm incorrigible.' The second boy of the family smiled proudly as he straightened up.

'Congratulations.' Maria teased with a smile.

'What's _incorrigible?'_ He added sheepishly when she stepped in front of him.

'I think it means you want to be treated like a boy.' She added to spare his feelings, a satisfied nod coming from him as she released a sigh of relief.

'I'm Brigitta,' The next child smiled as she stepped up, Maria smiling down at her as Annaliese gently pulled on her hair. 'I'm ten years old, and I sometimes prefer reading to going outside with the others. Is that strange?' Maria shook her head reassuringly as she placed a hand upon her shoulder.

'Not at all,' She said softly. 'Reading is sometimes the best way to learn about the world, Brigitta,' She then felt a gentle tug upon her skirt.

'I'm Marta, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday. And I'd like a pink parasol.' Maria couldn't help but smile at the little girl's innocence.

'Well, pink is my favourite colour too.' She admitted, winking discreetly. Just then, the youngest stepped forwards rather abruptly, probably feeling forgotten.

'That's Gretl,' Brigitta informed her. 'She doesn't talk much.'

'How old are you, Gretl?' Maria asked as she got down to her level. The young girl held up a hand, showing her five fingers. 'My, you're practically a lady!' Maria gasped gently, Marta and Gretl giggling. 'Now I have to warn you, I haven't had much experience with being a Governess. The only time I have ever really taught lessons was to my younger brother and sister when I was young. I'm going to need lots of advice.'

'Don't worry, Fraulein Maria, we'll help you.' Liesl reassured her. 'Won't we?' The children all agreed happily. It was then that Maria knew that things were going to be alright.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Maria was sat in the garden at the back of the villa as she kept a protective eye on the children whilst they played with a ball, Annaliese settled in her lap as she sucked her thumb gently and her eyes were half-lidded whilst Maria drew her fingertips through her soft blonde curls. It was a few moments later that she felt a presence next to her on the terrace, turning her head to see the Captain sitting next to her on the chair. 'Did you and the children get off on the right foot?' He asked gently. 'I know that they can be quite demanding, but I don't want you to feel under any pressure, Maria.' He gave her the smile that made butterflies flutter deep in her belly. The same feeling that she had experienced the previous night when he had kissed her hand came rushing back and it felt incredible.

'No,' She shook her head reassuringly. 'They're so charming and I think we're all going to get along brilliantly.' She turned her head to face him then, and their eyes met. For a few moments, neither of them said a word. His gaze was so intense and once could say...loving...towards her. It made her heart race and her head spin, and she felt as though they were the only two people left on earth. She had felt that way before. A long time ago. When she and her husband had gone on their very first date and he had kissed her in the rain. She registered his hand resting upon hers a short time later, and she was unsure about what she should say or do.

'I was thinking I might take the children on an outing one afternoon,' She said hurriedly as she pulled her hand back, both of them shifting slightly away from the other as they both felt rather flustered. 'I think the air might do them good if they were to do their studies outside once in a while.' He smiled kindly at her as he found himself all the more drawn to the woman sitting next to him.

'That'd be nice for them,' He admitted as he looked at his seven children giggling happily through their ball game. 'Every Governess they've had so far hasn't been as gentle and as understanding as you are, Maria. I think it's fair to say thet they treated my children more like animals than humans. You're different. I can see it now.' She couldn't stop the blush rising in her cheeks as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

'Would you forgive me if I headed up to my bedroom and put Annaliese down for a nap? Only, she won't settle for me later if she doesn't get some sleep. It might give me time to find an outfit to wear for dinner tonight, and hopefully I'll be on time for something for once.' He chuckled gently as he stood up with her.

'Maria, you don't need my permission to take care of your own daughter. I've raised seven children, I know how hard it can be sometimes. Be my guest.' He gestured toward the house, and she nodded respectfully before slipping past him and carrying Annaliese inside.

 _She's so beautiful._ He thought to himself as he watched the young woman make her way through the double doors. _The way that the sunlight catches on her hair and turns it golden. The way her eyes sparkle like diamonds when she smiles. She's perfect. Stop this Georg!_ He scolded himself over his inappropriate thoughts. _She is your children's Governess and you are ten years older than her! What would she see in you?_ With that, he straightened his jacket and made his way to his study for a glass of whisky.

* * *

'Shhh, my darling.' Maria soothed as Annaliese whimpered when she lowered her down into her cot, stroking her soft blonde hair back behind her ear before kissing her temple after covering her up. As soon as she was sure that her daughter was content in her slumber, Maria made her way over to her wardrobe before trying to find something suitable to wear out of the dresses she had made with the fabric Frau Schmidt had given her. She eventually settled on her blue chiffon dress before laying it on the bed and making her way over to the vanity by the window. She hadn't got any possessions any more. No makeup, no jewellery. She'd even lost the right to wear her wedding ring on her finger when her husband had demanded a divorce from her before he had thrown her onto the streets. If she was honest, she didn't really want the ring anyway. Why would she want to have a symbol of loyalty to someone when he was making love to another woman behind her back? She gave a gentle sigh as she ran her fingers gently through her short hair and looked at herself through their mirror. She wasn't a vain woman. She had never been that. But as she studied herself, she realised that she did have a certain glow about herself. She had never noticed it before and had no idea how she had gotten it, but it made her smile. Maybe it wasn't her fault that her husband went to the arms of another.

Once she was dressed, she caressed Annaliese's cheek before making her way out of the bedroom after turning down the oil lamp. Making her way down the stairs, she caught sight of Georg standing at the bottom of them and when he saw her his eyes widened a little. 'Good evening, Maria,' He smiled when she stopped on the bottom step. 'You're looking rather charming tonight.' She felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red when she smiled kindly at him.

'Thank you, Captain.' She replied gently as she smoothed the front of her dress down.

'Come along, the children are waiting for us in the dining room.' She then followed him across the grand hall before he opened the dining room door, allowing her to step into the room first.

'Good evening, children.' She greeted them all happily as they were sat around the table.

'Good evening, Fraulein Maria.' They replied joyfully as she took her place at the opposite end of the table across from the Captain.

'Father, when are we next going to have a visit from Uncle Max?' Marta asked gently as she looked over at him. 'It's been so long since we last saw him.'

'Ah, I was going to mention that,' He smiled at his children. 'I received a telegram from him earlier today, and he had told me that he'll be visiting us tomorrow afternoon and staying for the week.'

The children all began to cheer excitedly as Maria watched them with a gentle smile. 'Max is a close friend of mine,' He admitted when she looked across at him. 'He's a bit of a sponge, but the children love him,' She nodded in understanding. 'I forgot to add, children. The Baroness will be accompanying him on this trip. She would like a tour of Aigen, and I offered to take her,' The children quietened. 'It isn't as bad as all that,' He told them as he sipped his whisky. 'And she's only staying for a few days before she is going home to Vienna.' The children muttered softly in response.

* * *

'There we are, my love,' Maria said gently when Annaliese pulled back from her breast and she pulled her nightgown back up, patting her tiny back gently as she began to pace the bedroom with her. Over dinner that evening, Maria had noticed that the Captain had had his eye on her quite a bit. She wasn't made uncomfortable by it, but it didn't help her thoughts to stay at the back of her mind. Every time their eyes met she would feel her heart begin to pound and the butterflies would return in her tummy, and she didn't know what to say or do. _He's so powerful and yet so loving._ She thought to herself as she rubbed Annaliese's back gently. _He may be slightly older than me, but he's got such a lovely smile and his eyes are so welcoming. I gather he never even thought of being unfaithful to his wife before she passed away. I wonder if...No...Hes too good for me. I won't damage his reputation._ As soon as Annaliese's wind came up she placed her daughter down in her cot and turned down the oil lamp before sliding into bed herself, caressing her little girl's cheek through the bars as her soft gurgles of contentment made her smile. 'Don't you worry, my angel. Things are going to improve now, I know it. We aren't going to be on the streets again.' With that being said, Maria kissed her daughter's tiny hand before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Part 3! I know this wasn't as good as my others, but I haven't written in a while. Please review all the same, and part 4 will be up soon! x~x~x~x_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter bumps the rating up to T! Hope you enjoy! x~x~x~x**_

* * *

Maria gave a gentle sigh as she was sat in the garden at the back of the house the following afternoon with Annaliese in her lap, stroking her fingertips slowly through her blonde curls as she was cuddling against her chest and the soft breeze brushed through her hair like a gentle hand. The Baroness had arrived several hours ago along with Herr Dettweiler, and from the moment she and Maria had become acquainted, Maria had felt intimidated and inferior. It was clear that the woman had strong feelings toward Georg, and Maria didn't want to be put into an awkward position if she could help it. 'Maria?' She allowed her gaze to travel from her daughter at the sound of the Captain's velvety voice, and she cast him a kind smile as he made his way through the trees towards her whilst she was sat on the bench. 'You missed luncheon and the children were wondering where you had gotten to, so I told them that I would come and see if I could find you. Is anything the matter?' She shook her head slowly, unable to speak. 'May I?' He gestured to the space next to her and she nodded gently before he sat down and placed his hands in his lap as he cleared his throat softly.

'I'm sorry that I missed lunch, but Annaliese wouldn't settle after her feed and so I thought the air might do her some good. She settled as soon as I sat down, and sitting here has given me time to think about things.' He turned his head to look at her at her words, and she looked down at her lap as Annaliese sighed against her and gripped the fabric of her dress in her small fist.

'What things are those?' He asked gently as her hair blew softly in the wind and he heard her breath tremble softly through her emotions. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

She held his gaze silently for a few moments and saw nothing but gentility and kindness shining in them as he smiled at her, her heart pounding within her chest. 'I was thinking about whether it was my fault that William went with another woman behind my back. I might have been too needy during my pregnancy and maybe he needed that release? Or maybe he wanted a younger, attractive woman?' He hooked his finger gently beneath her chin when he heard her breath tremble once again, her hand brushing through her daughter's hair as he turned her head back to him. Her eyes sparkled sweetly.

'Nothing that happened to you over the past few months has been your fault, Maria, I can assure you of that,' He stroked his thumb along her jaw and she felt the butterflies return as he held her gaze. 'I know we only met two days ago, but I...I feel as though I've known you for so many years...' His voice was soft as he shifted closer to her on the bench, his thigh touching hers as the atmosphere around the two of them changed. Excuse me if this sounds too forward, but you don't need to worry about a man finding you unattractive. You're beautiful, Maria.' Not another word passed between them as she saw his eyes flicker from hers down to her lips and then back again, both of them leaning slowly towards the other until he could feel her warm breath hitting against his cheek. Their lips were just inches apart and Maria parted hers slightly as he held the side of her neck in his palm, his thumb caressing the warm skin that he found there.

'There you both are,' They both pulled apart sharply at the sound of Elsa's voice, Maria's head spinning at just how close she had been to kissing the Captain. 'We were all wondering what'd happened to you.' Maria's cheeks burned furiously as she kept her gaze upon Annaliese who was now looking up at her with a beautiful grin upon her face, her tiny hand cupping her mother's cheek before Maria gently turned her head and kissed her palm playfully.

'Maria and I were just getting some air, weren't we?' She met the Captain's gaze once more and she could see the darkness in his eyes as he looked at her, equally flustered.

'Yes,' She smiled toward the Baroness when she finally managed to take control of herself. 'That's right, we were just getting some air. It is rather warm inside today,' She didn't seem at all convinced, but remained silent nevertheless. 'Now, I should be putting Annaliese down for her nap.' She then stood quietly and made her way past the Baroness before making her way through the garden as a soft smile grew upon her face when she felt the Captain's gaze burning into her from behind.

* * *

Once she was safely back in her own bedroom she placed her now sleeping daughter gently into her cot before lowering herself down onto the bed and running her hands through her hair. _Did that really just happen?_ She asked herself as she felt her heart pound firmly within her chest. _Was I really just about to kiss the Captain? Does he really think those things about me? What do I do now? I can't just ignore it!_ A soft knock upon her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts and she stood up slowly, making her way across the bedroom before opening the door carefully to reveal the Captain. 'Hello Captain.' She said gently as they looked into one another's eyes, his gaze still dark as he looked at her.

'Hello Maria,' He replied gently. For a few moments none of them uttered a single word or moved a single inch. Then, he leaned forward and cupped her jaw before pressing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. She couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped her when her hand came up to rest upon his chest, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she melted into his kiss and allowed him to draw her close by her hip. They parted delicately a few moments later and allowed their foreheads to kiss as they gazed longingly into one another's eyes. 'Oh Maria,' He breathed as he held her waist and their chests were merely inches apart. 'Do you have any idea how much I have wanted to do that since you came here?' She gave a gentle giggle as she brushed the tip of her nose against his. However, a few moments later she took a step back and took her hand gently in his as she looked down. 'What is it?' She sucked her lower lip in uncertainty.

'I don't want to ruin your reputation,' She admitted softly as her eyes held love and deep respect for him, her thumb brushing over his knuckles. 'You were decorated by the Emperor and I - I was living on the streets for almost a year. I wouldn't be able to put you in a position that you weren't comfortable in, Captain, I just wouldn't. I don't want to be hurt again either. I do trust you, of course I do,' She placed her hand upon his chest as she stepped further into him. 'I just want to be careful now.' He nodded in understanding and stroked her hair gently.

'Maria, I promise to treat you like the beautiful, charming lady I know you are. You have suffered so much,' He drew his fingertips down the side of her face. 'And I want to be the one to give you what you deserve. I love you, Maria Rainer.' The blush returned in her cheeks as she chewed her lower lip gently, and Georg couldn't resist bowing his head to kiss her gently upon her lips. 'We'll have to be careful around the children for a little while, and we'll have to keep things quiet for the time being. I'm not ashamed or worried about being seen with you, but you know how quickly news spreads when you've got _one_ child knowing. Never mind seven,' He smirked lovingly at her before caressing her cheek. 'It won't be for long though, darling. I promise,' He had actually called her 'darling'. It had been so long since she had last heard those words, and it sent warmth through her body as she smiled up at him. 'Now, I'd better go and see what the children are up to. Are you coming down?'

'In a minute,' She replied as she rubbed his chest lovingly. 'I want to make sure Annaliese is comfortable first and then I'll join you.' He kissed her cheek lightly before turning on his heel and making his way back down the hallway. Closing the door quietly behind her, Maria couldn't stop the soft squeal escaping her as she closed her eyes and pressed her back up against it. It had finally happened. She had found a love that she knew was true. And it was the best feeling ever. She made her way over to her baby and pulled the blanket slowly over her body before leaning down and pressing her lips to the side of her head.

* * *

'Fraulein Maria?' Gretl sighed softly when she lay down later that evening and Maria pulled the quilt over her small body, lowering herself down onto the young child's mattress.

'Yes sweetheart?' She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her as she tucked a strand of her mousy hair back behind her ear.

'What will we be learning about tomorrow?' Gretl asked when her head hit the pillow and she cuddled against her teddy. 'I like spellings and maths, but I want a singing lesson too.' Maria smiled kindly.

'I'll see what I can do,' She reassured her gently as she stroked her soft cheek with the back of her fingers. 'Now get some sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow.' Gretl nodded before settling down.

When Maria left the bedroom after she was sure that all of the little ones were sleeping and the older ones were reading next to the lamplight, she gave a soft gasp as she was pressed up against the wall and a gentle hand covered her mouth. A gentle sigh of relief escaped her when the Captain smiled down at her, and she rested her palms upon his chest as he dipped his head to kiss her gently. 'That was rather risky of you,' She smiled as she gazed up at him with a teasing smirk. 'What if Frau Schmidt were to walk by? Or the Baroness and Max?' He drew her close so their chests touched.

'Then they would have seen a man kissing a very beautiful woman,' He teased back as he stroked her face and she swooned slightly. 'I have something that I want to show you. Will you come with me?' She nodded slightly and he gently took her hand before leading her down the gallery and down the stairs, quietly out into the back garden as the patio was lit up. 'I know that you must be hungry since you didn't have luncheon and then you didn't eat much at dinner, so I sorted something out for you.' He admitted as he led her carefully through the trees, their fingers laced together.

'Captain.' She sighed as he brushed his thumb lovingly over her knuckles several times.

'Georg,' He told her. 'Please? At least whilst were alone.' She nodded in agreement.

'Okay...Georg...' She smiled up at him before he nuzzled the tip of his nose to hers. 'What are you up to, may I ask?'

'You'll find out in a moment,' He chuckled at her impatience as he tapped her lightly upon the nose and she blushed. 'Here we are,' She gasped softly as they arrived at a gazebo which was gently lit up by candles, a picnic blanket resting on the floor with a basket atop it and a champagne bottle in ice with two flutes. 'I thought that this would count as a first date type of thing,' He told her with a smile. 'If it's too much, then-' He trailed off when she lay her head down gently upon his chest and he stroked his fingers gently through her short hair.

'It's perfect,' She whispered as his warmth overtook her. 'Thank you,' She then rose up onto her tiptoes and lightly touched her lips to his, sighing into his mouth as he held her waist. 'I - I love you,' He kissed her forehead delicately before taking her hand once more and leading her into the gazebo, closing the door gently behind her. It was a short time later when she was leaning against his chest as his arm was around her waist, the two of them drinking the champagne as they ate the Kornspitz and the fruit that Georg had prepared. 'Can I ask you a question? I don't want to pry, but it's been on my mind all day,' He nodded as she pulled away from him slightly and he looked into her eyes. 'Have you and the Baroness ever been...romantically involved with one another?' He sighed softly in reply.

'It was about a year ago,' He started when he brought her to cuddle against him. 'I was lonely since my wife died and the children desperately wanted a new mother. I got word that her husband of four years had **passed** away, and that she was coming to visit for a few weeks. On that trip she told me that even though she married Alfred she had always had eyes for me, and that she found him a bore. I let my own heartbreak get in the way and I proposed to her on that same trip, thinking I'd be happy with her and that it'd fill the hole that Agathe had left behind. For a time we were happy I suppose, but that was until I found out she was only going to marry me for access to my money, and that when we came back from our honeymoon she was going to send the children off to boarding school. I ended things as soon as possible after I found out, but agreed to remain friends with her. Why do you ask, love?' Maria carefully pulled away again and sighed gently as she set down her glass.

'I saw the way she was looking at you when she arrived this afternoon, and I noticed it even more at dinner this evening. She kept putting her hand on your arm and laughing at everything you said. I think she might have...might have seen us almost kiss earlier. Who knows how long she had been stood there for?' He stroked her jaw lightly with his fingertips, giving her a loving smile.

'Maria, anything that I felt toward Elsa has been left in the past. I would never marry a woman who wanted me for my money, and who was going to send my children away from home. You're different, my darling. I know that you love me for who I am, and I know that you've technically suffered the same loss that I have. You've already developed such a strong bond with the children, and they love you already. As I do.' He leaned forward then and caught her lips with his as he cupped the side of her neck in his palm, feeling her shift closer to him and rest her hand upon his knee as they kissed slowly. She whimpered softly when she felt him slide his tongue across the seam of her lower lip, and she parted her lips slowly in order to allow him to explore her mouth with gentle caresses of his tongue. They parted softly after several long minutes and rested their foreheads together as they held onto one another gently. 'Oh, my Maria.' He sighed with a loving smile of satisfaction.

* * *

'Try and get some sleep,' Georg told her later that evening when they got back to her room and she was stood in the doorway, his hand upon her hip as she smiled lovingly at him. 'You're going to need it if you're going to have the energy to tutor the children in the morning. Remember though, I'm only across the hall if you need any assistance.' She wrapped her arms gently around his neck when she stepped closer to him and he wrapped his slowly around her waist, drawing her close enough for him to feel her warm breath against his face.

'I might be coming across the hall for something a little more...risque...than assistance with the children,' She drew her lower lip through her teeth as she looked up at him through her lashes. She then kissed the corner of his mouth slowly to prove her point, feeling the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk before she pulled away and teased the hair at the nape of his neck. 'I don't want you to go to your own room,' She admitted with a soft sigh. 'It's been so long since I've slept in someone's arms, and I wish you could spend the night here with me, but I know it's not right. Besides, you wouldn't get much sleep with this little one waking for her feed every two hours.' He chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against her hairline.

'May I remind you that I have had seven of my own? I've learned how to block out the crying, if I'm honest,' He teased with a sparkle in his eyes. 'I can't deny I'd love to sleep with you in my arms, but we can't. Not yet anyway. Maybe one day in the future, but for now I'm afraid we'll just have to make do with kissing and hand holding when the children and the Baroness and Max's backs are turned. Would that be agreeable for you?' She gazed into his eyes for several long minutes, stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

'Definitely,' She purred gently as she brought him down into a deep and slow kiss, full of meaning. 'I love you.' He couldn't resist caressing her cheek.

'I love you too,' He reassured her. 'Now,' He kissed the back of her palm delicately as he held her fingertips. 'Get changed and get some sleep.' He kissed her cheek lovingly before walking to his room.

Maria closed the door with a sigh of satisfaction when he had turned the corner, and she felt her heart race as she touched her fingertips to her cheek. 'Wow,' She whispered softly to herself as she cast her gaze up to the ceiling. After a few moments of revelling over what the afternoon had held for her, she made her way over to her daughter's cot and peered in at her. 'Goodnight my angel.' She then kissed her small forehead before tucking a strand of her sleeping daughter's hair back behind her ear and retrieving her nightgown from her dresser. Once she was settled in bed she stroked her finger against Annaliese's soft palm as her hand lay next to her head, her daughter's fingers closing subconsciously around it and making a smile form upon her lips. It was in that moment that Maria knew she would be alright. They both would. They would have all they had ever wanted.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you for taking the time to read Pt. 4!_ _I don't know if you all think Maria and Georg's relationship has moved too quickly, but even I didn't want them to wait forever to admit their feelings! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter but if you think I need to work on anything, don't hesitate to give me some constructive criticism. Thank you for your ongoing support! x~x~x~x_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter starts off with quite a bit of M &G fluff! ;)**_

* * *

The sun was barely rising in the sky when Maria made her way down the stairs the next morning after making sure Annaliese was still sleeping soundly, her silk dressing gown that she had been given tied around her body as she tiptoed quietly down the staircase. Even though she had only been in the villa for three days, she knew that nobody rose until after the children's alarm clock rang at 7:00. No one, that was, except him. The man who had completely stolen her heart with his soft kisses and caresses the previous night. The way he had made her feel like she was actually worth something again. Maria wanted to see him before the children began to demand her attention once they woke. She needed to be in his arms for just a moment. To feel his lips against her forehead at the very least. She came to his study door and sure enough, there was a dim light shining out from under it, signalling his presence. Sighing softly, she knocked hesitantly upon the wood and waited for his voice to grant her access. 'Come in?' She smiled at how soft and gentle his tone was, her heart seeming to beat faster as she carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. He was already dressed for the day as he was sat at his desk, his hair combed neatly as his tie was straight and his jacket was buttoned up. Always a man of dignity. 'Maria,' A smile rose upon his lips immediately as he stood up and slowly made his way over to her, cupping her jaw tenderly as he kissed her lips lightly in greeting. 'What are you doing up so early? I know we've not been together long, but I know that you value your sleep.' The soft chuckle in his voice made her smile as she gripped the fabric of his jacket gently at his sides, her eyes sparkling with love for the man who had made her feel whole again.

'I needed to see you,' She admitted as she ran her hands slowly up and down his chest, finally stopping at his shoulders as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. 'I lay awake for so long last night, thinking about what had happened between us. I had to fight so hard not to come to your room for another kiss. Another embrace. I don't know what you've done to me in a matter of twelve hours, but I can't get enough of you. I can't get you out of my head.' She blushed at her own words and sucked her lower lip gently as she let her gaze drop to the buttons of his shirt, feeling him stroke her hair.

'Me either,' He whispered softly in reassurance when she met his gaze once more, taking her hand gently in his before he led her over to the sofa in the corner of the room. 'Come here,' He lowered her to sit in his lap carefully as his arm wrapped around her middle, her head resting upon his chest as she sighed and lay her palm upon his shoulder as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. 'You know, I could get used to spending early mornings like this with you,' He admitted as he ran his hand lightly up and down the curve of her side through her nightgown. 'Holding you in my arms as the sun rises, sharing soft kisses with you until you need to go back to your room to change for the day.' She moved her head so she was looking into his eyes as her cheek rested upon his chest, him stroking her jaw lovingly.

'Me too,' She replied before turning her head to kiss the warm skin of his palm delicately, his fingers lacing with hers when she allowed him to take her hand once again. 'I just hope Annaliese allows us,' A soft chuckle escaped him as he pressed his forehead to hers and she sighed in content, her eyes fluttering closed as she curled up slightly in his lap. 'I love you, Georg Von Trapp.' He felt her warm breath against his lips as she spoke, and he allowed himself to meet her gaze before his hand moved to cradle the back of her head and draw her closer so his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

'I love you too, Mein Liebling,' She felt a shiver course through her as the velvet skin of his lips grazed hers as his eyes held a darkness, the urge to press her mouth to his growing stronger every second. He soon captured her lips with his own as he remained cradling the back of her head protectively, a gentle hum escaping her as she felt his other hand slip down to her waist as their lips caressed slowly. 'Do the children have to work on their studies today?' He murmured as he turned his attention to her neck, kissing the sensitive flesh there as she melted into him. 'I'd much rather have you to myself.'

'I'm afraid so,' She rested her hand upon the back of his neck as he nipped her skin gently before soothing it with his tongue, her breaths becoming sharper as desire took over her senses. 'I might have promised Gretl that I'd give them all a singing lesson today, and she's rather looking forward to it,' He groaned against her in playful annoyance as a smirk formed upon his lips. 'May we use your guitar?' She breathed as she stroked her fingertips through his hair, feeling him leave a final kiss to the crook of her neck before he pulled away and allowed her to circle her arms around his neck.

'My guitar?' He raised an eyebrow with a loving smile. 'Well that depends, will I get anything in return for allowing you to use such a valuable instrument? Will I get it back in once piece?' She giggled as a loving glint appeared in his eyes and he cupped her face in his hands, nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers. 'You may use it if I get a proper thank you once it is returned to me.' She stroked his cheek.

'And what would your definition of a thank you, be?' She asked as her voice became slightly softer as she shifted in his lap, her eyes flicking slowly from his to his lips and back up again.

'Mmm,' He tapped his chin teasingly. 'Ah, I know. You are to come down here once every last child is asleep and once Max is under the dining room table from drinking too much of my wine at dinner, and the Baroness has retired to her quarters for the evening after tea in the library, and you are to allow me to hold you in my arms until you are needed upstairs at 10:00 to feed your lovely little girl. Maybe allow me to give you a kiss or two, also?' She couldn't keep the smirk from her lips as she shook her head lovingly, a beautiful giggle escaping her.

'You drive a hard bargain, my Captain,' She purred as she gazed longingly into his soft blue eyes and stroked his jaw with her fingertips. 'But I suppose I can manage it.' She brushed her lips against his in a sweet and soft kiss, feeling rather than hearing the gentle hum he gave in response as he held her waist. 'Now, I should return to my room to feed my daughter and change for the day.' She slowly slipped from his lap after kissing his cheek and he sighed as he stood up and straightened his jacket a little as she made her way to the door.

'Maria?' She turned to look over her shoulder as he sat back down at his desk. 'I do love you so very much.' He admitted lovingly, the sincerity clear in his eyes.

'I love you too,' She blushed. 'I'll see you at breakfast.' Then she was gone, Georg going back to his paperwork with a gentle sigh of satisfaction.

* * *

'Alright children, that's enough Mathematics for today, come and sit over here.' Maria instructed gently as she made her way over to her chair in the schoolroom a short time later, the children all sitting on the carpet in front of her as Liesl carefully held Annaliese in her lap.

'Mutti!' The six month old giggled as she clapped her small hands together, the children and Maria laughing softly in response as Liesl stroked her hair gently.

'Fraulein Maria, what are we going to do?' Brigitta asked as she raised her hand in the air. 'Why have you got father's guitar?'

'Your father permitted me to borrow it in order for me to give you all a singing lesson,' She admitted with a smile, the children's soft gasps of excitement filling the room as their eyes lit up. 'Now, what songs do you know?' She asked as she brought the guitar to rest in her lap. The children fell silent momentarily as they looked at one another, Louisa nodding toward Liesl to gesture for her to speak.

'We haven't sung for a few years now, Fraulein,' She admitted as the seven of them looked up at her. 'Not since...Not since mother died. We do love to sing, it's just that I think we've forgotten how.'

Maria sighed gently as she tapped her nails lightly against the wood of the guitar, wracking her brain for an idea. 'Well, let's not waste any time, you must re-learn.' She smiled enthusiastically.

'How?' Marta replied as she cocked her head to one side, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Maria hummed gently in thought before beginning to pluck at the strings with her fingers. 'Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start,' She sang. 'When you read, you begin with?'

'A, B, C,' Gretl smiled.

'When you sing, you begin with Do Re Mi,'

'Do, Re Mi,' The children echoed as they smiled up at her, Annaliese giggling softly.

'Do, Re Mi. The first three notes just happen to be, Do Re Mi...'

* * *

'...So, Do!' The children and Maria finished singing together a short time later as they remained in the schoolroom, the seven of them giggling excitedly as Maria carefully set down the guitar once more.

'Fraulein Maria, that was fun!' Martha exclaimed softly as she rose up onto her knees. 'Can we do another song?' Maria cast a glance toward the clock on the wall and smiled knowingly.

'Well we could...' She smirked. ' _Or_ we could all take the picnic that I prepared for us and go on an outing together?' The children squealed happily as they stood up, and Liesl carefully passed Annaliese back to her mother before hurrying out of the schoolroom after the others to change out of their school outfits. 'Well, my darling,' Maria stroked her daughter's hair gently. 'Would you like a picnic?'

'Ja!' Annaliese giggled before snuggling against her and burying her face gently into her neck, breathing in her natural perfume whilst Maria began to clean things away.

'Ah, I see you told the children about our outing?' Georg's voice broke through the comfortable silence and Maria turned around with a smile, holding Annaliese close to her as he approached them.

'I did,' She replied as he leaned against one of the desks opposite her. 'Are you sure you want to come? I know you're busy and I know that the Baroness thought it a bad idea when we discussed it-' He cut her off with a gentle kiss as she gasped softly into his mouth, his hand upon her shoulder when he pulled away softly.

'I don't care what she thinks,' He reassured her. 'You asked her if she and Max wanted to join us, and she was unnecessarily cold toward you about it. Anyway, I couldn't kiss you whilst the children go off and play if she and Max were there, could I?' His voice was low as he smirked lovingly at her, and she shook her head as she smacked his chest halfheartedly. 'Come on, we need to get ready to go.' He then took her hand gently in his before leading her out of the schoolroom and into the grand hallway to wait for the children, releasing it carefully when they heard a door slam from above them.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when the children were playing upon the grass of the mountain that overlooked the villa underneath the watchful eye of Maria and Georg, the two of them sat upon the picnic blanket as Annaliese gurgled softly in her mother's lap as she played with her hands. 'You look so beautiful, Maria,' He said gently as the sun shone down on her, making her features stand out. 'I don't know how much longer I can resist the urge to lean over and kiss you.' She giggled softly as she planted a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, a smile forming upon his lips as she looked over at him.

'Just remember,' She replied as her soft blue eyes darkened a little. 'You can kiss me as much as you like when we're alone tonight. I'm certainly not going to stop you.' His desire for her only increased.

'You do realise that I heard you singing with the children earlier this morning, don't you?' He raised an eyebrow as he reclined a little. 'I walked past the schoolroom after speaking with Franz, and I may have stopped outside the door to watch you all through the window. You made my guitar sound better than I have ever done in my life,' He told her. 'You're amazing in every way, shape, and form, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise again. You never have to worry that I'll fall out of love with you, because you astound me more with every passing minute. Your beauty, your kindness, the love you have for the children and I. They're the things I love most about you.' She cast her gaze over at the children as they played a safe distance away, and she risked leaning down to kiss him tenderly. 'Mmm, if that's the kind of kiss that I receive when I give you a compliment, then I need to think of more. As soon as possible.' He groaned when she released him and he dropped onto his back.

'There are a lot more where that came from,' She teased. 'Don't you worry.' He then stroked her face in adoration for her before she shifted back into her original space, holding Annaliese closer to her.

* * *

That evening, after the children were in bed, Max was "slightly" tipsy from the wine he had drank at dinner, and the Baroness had retired to her room after complaining of a migraine, Maria and Georg were finally able to cuddle up on his settee together in his study. His head rested upon the armrest as Maria lay against his chest, her hand next to her head as a warm blanket was over them and he was drawing slow circles against her lower back with his fingertips. 'Do you know how hard it has been to resist dragging you in here from the moment we returned from the picnic?' He murmured into her hair as she snuggled closer and gripped his shirt gently in her hand. 'I actually had to listen to Max in order to get you out of my mind.' He groaned irritably as he left a kiss to the top of her head.

'Oh you poor, poor darling.' She tutted as she turned over upon his chest, her palms resting against him. He pouted playfully as she stroked her thumbs against him.

'I really wanted to kill him.' He whined playfully, trying his hardest to maintain a straight face as she gazed down at him in amusement.

'Is there _anything_ I can do to make you feel better?' She cocked her head to one side, a smirk finally appearing upon his lips.

'Yes,' He rolled her onto her back as she gave a soft squeal, her infectious giggles warming his heart when she looked up at him and he tickled her gently. 'You can stop being so damn adorable!' She reached her hand around to the back of his neck before bringing him down into a kiss, their tongues meeting almost instantly as his fingers went to her hair. 'Mmm, Maria.' He hummed into her kiss.

'I know,' She replied as she nipped the soft skin of his lower lip gently. 'I love you,' The need for air became too insistent after a while, and he broke their kiss before resting his forehead against hers and bringing her close once again, allowing her to curl back into his side with a gentle yawn. 'I want to stay like this forever. In your arms, your fingers brushing through my hair. Feeling your heart beating.' He left a slow kiss to her temple and sighed in agreement.

'One day, Mein Liebling,' He reassured her 'One day...'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt. 5! I know this part wasn't as good as my others, but it's late and this came to mind, so I had to write it! Please Review, and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! x~x~x~x_


	6. Chapter 6

Maria gave a gentle sigh a few weeks later as she stood watching the guests waltzing gracefully around the ballroom from the small garden, her hands clasped in front of her as she thought about how it'd feel to have the privilege to be held in Georg's arms and for him to look at her the way that the other men looked at the women whilst they danced together. He had thrown the party for Elsa as she had claimed that it would allow her to get to know some of his friends, and for them to get to know her. However, Maria knew that it was because Elsa had the right to be held in his arms. They were of the same rank. She had also known about Georg's relationship with Maria from the very beginning and had disapproved. As she had watched Georg dance the Viennese Waltz with Elsa in his arms earlier in the evening, Maria had felt sick to her stomach. _What if his feelings come back?_ She had asked herself. _What if he remembers what he saw in her?_ The tears had pricked her eyes and she had needed some air, hence why she was now standing alone in the garden. She hadn't seen Georg since he had left the ballroom after he had finished his dance with the Baroness, which was why she gave a startled gasp when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her middle from behind, a chaste kiss being left to the back of her neck. 'My darling,' Georg whispered when she settled back into him and reached back to caress the side of his neck as she smiled. 'I have a feeling I've been neglecting you this evening, and if I have then I'm sorry, but I had to do something to satisfy Elsa before I could come to you. She was unrelenting,' Maria nodded in understanding as she let herself turn her face into his neck with a sigh. 'I love you,' She met his gaze when she slowly pulled away from his warmth and the love she saw in his eyes nearly made her weep. 'Come here.' He gently placed his hand on the back of her neck and directed her to him, catching her lips with his own and kissing her delicately as she whimpered against his mouth. He kissed her slowly for several long minutes, the two of them allowing their tongues to tangle as one of his arms were still wrapped around her slim waist whilst the other now cupped the sharpness of her jaw, her hand resting upon his strong chest through his shirt.

'I love you too,' She breathed when they parted and he touched his forehead to hers as they panted softly, his thumb stroking against her cheek as she nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers. 'So, so much,' A few long moments passed as they remained in a comfortable silence, content to just gaze at one another, before Georg realized the song had changed. 'The Landler,' Maria smiled. 'This was one of my favourite dances when I was a little girl. My father would dance it with me when I was around eight, and I loved every second of it.' Georg gave her a loving smile before leading her into the middle of the garden patio.

'May I have this dance then?' He asked her with a sparkle in his eyes as their gazes met once again, a blush rising in her cheeks as the corners of her lips turned up into a beautiful smirk.

'Of course you may.' She curtsied slowly as he bowed toward her and then he took her soft hand in his as they began to dance together. Soon enough she was spinning under his arm in the garden as she gave soft giggles, the two of them dancing around one another as they were lost in their own little bubble and they shared loving glances and smiles as the band continued to play. It wasn't long until he was holding her to his chest as he held one of her arms behind her back and one high above her head, her heart beating quickly within her chest as he held her gaze. He then slowly lowered his head to kiss her, his mouth meeting hers sweetly as he slowly released her from his hold and caressed her face. They parted soon after and allowed their noses to brush, his hands upon her waist as hers rested upon his chest.

'Well, that was beautifully done,' They pulled apart at the sound of Elsa's voice breaking through the silence of the garden, her heels clicking as she entered. 'What a lovely couple you make.' Maria cast her gaze down to the floor as her cheeks burned gently and she shifted uncomfortably, Georg giving a gentle sigh before he gathered his thoughts and slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together gently. She gave him a slightly confused look as her eyes sparkled and a smile tugged on her lips, his thumb brushing gently over her knuckles as he smiled lovingly down at her.

'I told you,' He reminded her as he let his free hand come up to cup her cheek in his palm. 'I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, and it's an honour to be able to admit I'm in love with you.' She giggled gently.

'I understand why you'd take a liking to Georg, Maria, honestly I do,' Elsa started up again, both Georg and Maria looking over at her as he remained holding her hand. 'He's a fine man and extremely wealthy. 'I just don't understand why you would be interested in _her_ Georg. I mean, she was just a tramp a few weeks ago with that wretched child in tow. Surely they're both just a burden on you when you've been put through so much already,' Maria felt the colour drain from her face and she immediately released Georg's hand as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. 'Of course, that's just my opinion on the matter.'

'I-I should go and check on the children,' Maria whispered softly as she felt Georg's gaze burning into her. 'I think I'll give Annaliese her feed and then retire for the night. The children have to study tomorrow.' She then slowly kissed Georg's cheek before placing her hand on his arm as she walked past him, a gentle sob escaping her as she made her way back inside and disappeared in the midst of the guests.

'You vile, cruel, vindictive woman,' Georg hissed as he walked over to her and his eyes were full of anger. 'I knew that you were unloving, Elsa,' He growled lowly. 'But I didn't know you had a heart of pure stone. Now, you will pack your bags _this minute._ And return to Vienna.' He then turned on his heel and began to make his way inside as her eyes widened.

'I didn't think-'

'That's the problem,' He looked back at her over his shoulder with a scowl. 'You never do.' He then left her alone in the garden as he went back inside.

* * *

The tears were slowly beginning to dry upon Maria's cheeks as she was sat in the armchair next to the window in her bedroom later that night, her fingers to her lips as she looked out into the darkness and her breath shook. _How dare she call my little girl a wretched child?_ She asked herself as anger began to replace the heartbreak she had been feeling. _She may be a Baroness and she may be rich, but she had no right!_ A gentle knock upon her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts, and she wiped underneath her eyes to present herself a little better before making her way across the bedroom. She opened the door slowly to reveal Georg on the other side, a sympathetic look in his eyes as he smiled lovingly at her. 'I'm sorry I walked off like that,' She murmured gently as she leaned against the door frame. 'I just couldn't stay in the same room as the Baroness after the things she said about my daughter. I-I can't help thinking that she was right about me though.' He furrowed his brow in confusion.

'How do you mean, my love?' He rested a hand upon her shoulder and brushed his thumb against the soft skin that he found there.

'I _was_ a tramp, wasn't I?' She whimpered with tears shining in her eyes once again, a sad smile forming upon her lips. 'My husband left me homeless when I was nine months pregnant, and I'd remained like that for nearly a year before you found me on the streets. I was nothing more than a tramp with a baby then, and I agree with the fact that I'm not worthy of you. You don't need me as another burden,' He wouldn't stand there and listen to her degrading herself, so he seized her waist and slowly backed her up into her bedroom before closing the door and pressing her up against it. 'I've just got Annaliese off.'

'Oh trust me, I'm not going to make a sound,' He growled before catching her in a searing kiss as he pinned her in place with his body, Maria gasping against his lips as her hand went instinctively to the side of his neck as she kissed him with as much fervor as she could muster up. He licked hungrily into her mouth as he pulled her further against him, and she whimpered at the contact as he pressed his hand to her lower back, keeping her in place as his other hand traveled up and down the side of her body through her nightgown. 'Flaming hell,' He growled as he turned his attention to her neck, sucking, licking, and biting it gently as she gave gentle gasps and whimpers. Once he had left his mark upon her skin he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, her chest rising and falling heavily as her bottom lip quivered. 'Oh my gorgeous girl.' He brought her into his embrace and allowed her to cuddle against him as she broke down into gentle sobs, his arms tightly around her as he peppered light kisses into her blonde hair.

'Please stay with me,' She choked out into his shirt as he felt her tears soaking through the fabric, making it stick to his chest. 'I want to feel you holding me whilst I fall asleep. At least stay until I'm asleep,' He could hear the pleading in her voice and felt his heart break for her, leading her slowly over to the bed before pulling back the covers for her to slip between. The tears were still trickling down her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her forehead lingeringly, making his way round to the other side before getting onto it and reclining on top of the quilt. He then brought her close and allowed her to rest her head upon his chest, her hand gripping his shirt gently as she whimpered softly against him. 'I can't face her again,' She admitted as he stroked her hair comfortingly. 'Not after the things she's called my baby.'

He kissed the crown of her head lovingly and felt her shift closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 'No, sweetheart,' He murmured into her hair. 'She'll be leaving in the morning, I promise.' She seemed satisfied enough as she nodded in reply, settling down into the mattress as she let her eyes fluttered closed and felt his heart beating beneath her cheek. It wasn't long before her exhaustion won out, and she fell slack against him as her breathing changed and her grip loosened upon his shirt. As he watched her sleeping against his chest he felt a surge of love rush over him, and couldn't help but smile. He left a slow kiss to her hairline before slowly laying her down upon her own pillow, her hand next to her head as she murmured in her sleep. 'Someday, my love,' He whispered into her ear. 'Someday you will never have to sleep alone again.' He then pressed his lips to her cheek before stroking the side of her face and making his way around to Annaliese, pulling the small blanket further over her. 'Goodnight, little one.' He then leaned down and left a soft kiss to her hairline before smiling at the two beautiful girls in front of him, and turning down the oil lamp before leaving the bedroom quietly. He wasn't sure what life was going to hold with Maria by his side, but he knew one thing for sure. He would never stop loving her until he drew his last breath.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt. 6! This took so long to write, and it's not my best piece, but it's here! As usual, let me know what you thought! Thank you! X~X~X~X_


	7. Chapter 7

**Just some Maria and Georg fluff to start the day off :-) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! X~X~X~X**

* * *

Georg hummed gently into Maria's ear as they swayed slowly in his study the next evening and her head lay upon his shoulder as he held her waist lovingly, the tip of her nose brushing against the warm skin at the side of his neck as she sighed in contentment and stepped further into him so that their chests touched. He couldn't help but leave a soft kiss to her forehead as his record player continued to play quietly in the corner of the room, and a tired smile appeared upon her lips as she pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes. 'I love you so much,' Her voice was soft and gentle as she slid her hands slowly against his chest, his thumbs grazing her hipbones through the new dress she had made for herself. 'Where would I be now if you hadn't had rescued me? You could've just let me walk away from you and you could've just come home and forgot about me, but you didn't. You stopped me and told me to come home with you. And, since that evening, you've made me fall so desperately in love with you.' He kissed her lips chastely.

'If I hadn't had rescued you that night and taken you in out of the pouring rain, then I never would have been able to do this with you,' He span her slowly under his arm before drawing her close again and her arms wrapped around his neck. 'I'd never be able to hold you in my arms and feel you against me in the evenings, brushing my fingers through your hair as we listen to the sound of the rain hitting against the windowpanes, kissing you slowly until you forget your own name. Do you know when I first started loving you? It was that first night when we were alone in your bedroom after you had taken your bath. You just looked so perfect sitting there by the window with Annaliese in your arms, and I just felt something within me. I knew that I couldn't let you leave again, which is one of the main reasons why I asked you to remain here with the children and I.' She shook her head in slight disbelief that what was happening was actually real, especially after all of the troubles she had been facing before she met him, and so she rose up slowly onto her tiptoes to brush her lips softly to his. It was just a gentle graze in the beginning, but when she pulled back she could see the slight desire burning in his eyes before she pressed her lips back to his and he brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head, the two of them beginning to kiss slowly as the music continued on around them. A gentle whimper escaped her when he lightly stroked his tongue against the seam of her lower lip, silently asking for entrance when he parted her lips slightly and she allowed him to explore her mouth with tenderness. Their tongues fought slowly for dominance, none of them eager to win as he slowly guided her backwards towards his desk. The backs of her thighs hit against the wood and she giggled gently against his mouth, smiling when he moved the papers out of the way in order to lift her up to sit atop it. 'You're some sort of angel, I swear it,' He growled as he stood between her legs and rested his hands either side of her as he leaned forward to capture her mouth with his once again, her fingers going immediately to his hair as she let her tongue stroke against the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth, hearing the groan rumbling at the back of his throat. The need for air came all too quickly, and they parted with a soft smack before he brushed her fringe back a little as her cheeks were blushed and her breath trembled a little. 'My darling girl.' He grazed his knuckles slowly down the softness of her cheek and smiled lovingly at her when she leaned into his touch.

'How long?' She whispered when her eyes fluttered open and there was a certain longing shining in the soft blue irises, making him all the more intrigued to discover everything about her.

'I just want to wait a few more weeks,' He reassured her as he took her fingertips in his hand and helped her down off of the desk before leading her to sit down on the sofa with him, bringing her into his lap. 'I want the children to form a bond with you before we tell them about us, and I need them to make sure they can trust you. I know you love them and trust you completely, and I'm sure that they do as well. It'll just take some time for them to let it show, since they've been through Governess after Governess since their mother died four years ago. Gretl adores you, Maria. I've never seen her so attached to one of her Governesses before you came along. She doesn't remember her own mother since she had only just turned one when Agathe died, and all of the Governesses the children have had haven't been as patient with them as you are. I'm so grateful for you,' He admitted gently as he stroked her face with the back of his fingers, a loving smile upon her lips as her arms were circling his neck as she sat in his lap. 'And incredibly in love with you, my beautiful Fraulein.' She leaned down to place a final kiss upon his lips before sighing as she looked toward the clock on the wall. _10:30_.

'I have to retire to bed now so that I can give Annaliese her feed,' She stroked the soft hair at the nape of his neck as she touched her forehead to his. 'The sooner I can get her weaned, the better. The problem is, when James threw me out I was only able to take one of her dresses with me that I'd purchased before she was born. I wasn't able to get anything else. No bottles, or anything. You've helped me so much by purchasing things for her, but I can't ask you to keep shelling out for me. I was wondering if I might go into town on my day off and use some of my wages to buy some things for her?' He kissed the tip of her nose delicately before bringing her further into his embrace and stoking his fingertips up and down the slopes of her slender neck, hearing her gentle sigh.

'Of course you may,' He hummed into her hair. 'Like I've said before, you don't need my permission to care for your daughter, sweetheart. I just need you to know that I'm here to support you if you need me.' She kissed the side of his neck lightly as her eyes fluttered closed and he squeezed her waist gently before she pulled away from him and sat up on his lap, running her fingers through her hair.

'I know, darling,' She reassured him as she cupped his cheek in her palm. 'You've been a better father figure to Annaliese than James would have ever been, and I can't put into words how happy it makes me. I really must go up now, I need to wake her before I can feed her, and that's easier said than done. I think she takes after me.' He chuckled softly as she blushed, and he left a slow kiss to her cheek.

'I'll walk you up.' He reassured her before allowing her to slip from his lap so that he could stand, straightening his jacket before he laced his fingers with hers and led her out of his study.

* * *

'I love you,' He sighed when they were stood outside her bedroom door a few moments later and he held her close so that their chests touched, her hands gripping his lapels gently as she gazed into his eyes. 'You brought music and laughter back into the house and for that I am eternally grateful to you, my beautiful girl. The children will grow to love you more in time, and they already see Annaliese as a younger sister, which is a good thing. Gretl's just happy because she isn't the youngest anymore,' They chuckled softly before he pressed his lips to her brow. 'Now feed your beautiful little girl, and at least try and get some sleep.' He ordered gently, taking her hand.

'Georg?' She rose up onto her tiptoes and held his shoulders for balance, his hands upon her waist once again.

'Hmm?' He raised an eyebrow as she smiled lovingly at him, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

'You're my hero,' She whispered before she kissed his lips lingeringly, leaving a final one to his cheek before pulling away. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, my darling,' He reassured her with a stroke of her cheek. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Georg,' She smiled over her shoulder at him before slipping through her bedroom door and closing it carefully behind her. When she pressed her back up against the wood, she caught sight of her daughter standing up in her cot with a beaming smile upon her face, giggling when her mother made her way over to her and brought her into her arms. 'Well, little Miss,' Maria peppered her face with playful kisses. 'What's the verdict? Should we stay here?' Annaliese nuzzled into the crook of her neck with a smile as she gripped the fabric of her dress, cooing softly. 'Mmm,' Maria giggled. 'I thought so too.'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt 7! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like always please review! I think I can take some criticism at this stage, so if there's anything that needs fixing or if you think I could do more to improve my writing, please let me know! X~X~X~X_


	8. Chapter 8

Maria was laying in bed a few mornings later as she stroked her daughter's soft cheek through the bars on her cot, a loving smile upon her lips as she felt a sudden rush of pride for her little girl rush over her. It had been seven months now since she had brought Annaliese into the world whilst she had sat between the bins at the back of Nonnberg Abbey, severe pain coursing through her as she had begged for anyone who walked by to help her. Everyone had turned a blind eye to her, though, and she'd had to try and remember the things that she had been told whilst she had been growing up. It had taken nearly four hours for her daughter to be in her arms, and she'd had to cut the cord with a shard of glass from the floor, but she had been healthy and had quietened the moment Maria had used her cardigan as a blanket for her. She'd had a rough start, that much was true, but she'd been given the most love that Maria could possibly give her, and that was satisfying enough. Now though, she had everything that Maria had ever wanted for her. A bed to sleep in, a father figure, warmth, clean clothes. Whenever Georg looked at Annaliese or held her in his arms when Maria prepared a bottle for her, she could see the love in his eyes as he gazed down at her. He always told her that Annaliese felt like one of his own, and that was how he would treat her, and she felt as though she had definitely found the perfect man. James had been a loving husband for a number of years and not once had he ever raised a hand towards her, but as Maria's due date had grown nearer she had noticed he was away a lot more than usual. He always claimed that he was working later to support the baby when it had arrived, and she had accepted that for months on end, until a telegram was delivered to the house when he was down at the pub. She had known it would be wrong to pry on him, but she had opened it and felt her heart shatter when she read the love note from his mistress. He had thrown her out onto the streets that same evening with a small bag of things, and she had stayed out there until Georg had invited her to stay with him. She had fallen in love with him the moment that she had met him, she knew that now. He had been so gentle with her and so kind, nothing like the other local people she had encountered. When he had kissed the back of her hand on that same evening, she had known for certain that he was the one for her. That she was safe and secure with him. Now, she and Annaliese never had to be concerned that they would be put back out onto the streets, and Maria knew that Georg's love for her was genuine and true, and that was all she had ever wanted from him. Maria ran her little finger slowly across her daughter's palm as it lay open next to her on the small mattress in her cot, and Annaliese's fingers curled around it as she gave a soft whine in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared upon her lips when her mother's form came into view. 'Mutti.' She cooed softly before Maria sat up to lift her out of her cot and to cradle her close to her chest, Annaliese's hand fixing upon her nightgown as she cuddled close. Maria dropped a tender kiss to the top of her daughter's head and breathed in the baby scent that she knew her little girl would soon lose, sighing gently with a smile.

'Good morning, my darling,' She whispered as she stroked her thumb up and down her bare arm. Even though Annaliese was slowly edging toward being fully weaned, Maria still breastfed her when she woke so that she felt content and safe in her arms. Slowly pulling the ribbon at her shoulder, Maria's nightgown fell away from her and she allowed her daughter to gently latch onto her nipple, her hand resting upon the soft swell of her breast as she began to suckle softly. As Annaliese had her fill it was hard for Maria to draw her eyes away from her, and she gazed down lovingly at her little girl as she held her close and held her gaze with her own. 'I love you,' She smiled as she stroked her fingers through her daughter's fair curls and felt the smile form against her skin whilst Annaliese continued to feed slowly from her. Most mothers were pleased when their children resembled their father more than they did them, but Maria found joy in the fact that her daughter was the spitting image of herself. She had gained her eyes, her sloping nose, her soft rosebud lips. Everything about her screamed her mother, and that was just one of the many things Maria loved about her. She didn't want her to resemble her father. He had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with either of them, and so she didn't want to be reminded of him and the things he had said whenever she looked at her daughter. When Annaliese slowly pulled away from her mother after she had had her fill, Maria allowed her to sit back up whilst she tied the ribbon at her shoulder once again. 'Should we go down and sit outside for a little while, my darling? You'd like that, wouldn't you?'

'Ja, Mutti!' Annaliese giggled as she clapped her hands together excitedly, Maria giving her a gentle kiss as she reciprocated her giggle before she got out of bed to dress herself and her daughter for the day.

* * *

It was a short time later when Maria and Annaliese were sat together on one of the chairs on the terrace, Maria's steaming cup of tea on the table next to her as her daughter was content to gently play with her mother's fingers whilst she was sat in her lap. The early morning always had been Maria's favourite time of the day since she had been living at the villa because of how peaceful it was. The birds were waking up and a gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, brushing through her hair like a kind hand. It also gave her time to relax before the children demanded her attention throughout the day. Gretl always wanted a story to be read to her after she had finished her studies, so Maria would read to her along with her daughter. Then, Brigitta would need help with her science project, followed by Liesl requesting her opinion on what dress to wear to try and impress Rolfe when he came with a telegram. She never complained, though. She loved the children more with each day that passed, and she knew they were starting to warm up to her in the process. Maria gave a gentle sigh as she leaned back in the chair and allowed Annaliese to continue playing with her hands, a loving smile appearing upon her lips when she felt gentle hands resting upon her shoulders from behind, a slow kiss being left to her jawline as her eyes fluttered closed. 'Good morning,' Georg hummed softly into her ear as he massaged her shoulders gently and she released a light groan of satisfaction. 'Did you sleep well?' She nodded slowly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, allowing him to catch her lips in a languid kiss as she sighed into his mouth. 'And how did my other beautiful girl sleep?' He chuckled as he made his way round to Annaliese and knelt down in front of her, an excited giggle escaping her as she bounced in her mother's lap and he kissed her tiny knuckles, smiling up at Maria. 'I love you both so much, Maria, I mean it.' The sincerity in his eyes was almost enough to set her off, and when he stood up to leave another long kiss to her lips she couldn't help but deepen it.

'We love you too, Georg. So much.' She reassured him as she stroked his cheek tenderly when he pulled away from her and touched his forehead to hers, watching him leave a kiss to Annaliese's tiny temple.

'I'll be right back,' He smiled at the two of them before stroking Maria's fringe out of her face and kissing her forehead. 'I might have a little surprise for Annaliese,' She furrowed her brow with a smile as she watched him go back inside the villa, casting a smile back over his shoulder. He returned a few moments later with his hands behind his back as he knelt down in front of Annaliese again. 'Gretl told me that she wanted you to have something of hers because you're her 'little sister' now,' He stroked Annaliese's cheek lovingly. 'She's had this since she was around your age and now she wants you to have it.' He then brought out a beautiful rag-doll from behind his back, a red and blue dirndl covering it's body as light yellow yarn covered its hair. Annaliese gave an excited squeal as she accepted it from him, a chuckle escaping him as he stroked his hair gently and Maria smiled in gratitude.

'Thank you,' She rested her hand on the side of his neck and stroked her thumb slowly against the skin that she found there. 'You don't know how much it means to me to see how much you love her.' He sat on the chair next to her and took her fingertips lightly in his hand, kissing her knuckles warmly.

'I love her as much as I love every single one of my own children, Maria. I know that we're no relation, but I will love her and treat her as though she were my own flesh and blood. I love you so much, love.'

'I love you too,' She whispered before he caught her in a gentle kiss. 'More than I ever thought was possible.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt 8! I hope you enjoyed, but I'm not too sure what I think of this chapter. That's for you to decide though! Please review! X~X~X~X_


	9. Chapter 9

Maria sobbed softly as she was in Georg's lap the next morning and his arms were tightly around her as he stroked his fingers slowly through her soft blonde hair, her warm tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt and making it stick to his chest as she gripped it tightly in her fist. He didn't care that she was probably ruining one of his best shirts, though. His darling Maria was hurting and she needed him. Just a short time ago she had come hurrying into his study with her face white as a sheet as she had clutched a telegram, her breathing ragged as hot tears were trickling down her cheeks and she practically collapsed in his arms. James had sent it. He was demanding sole custody of her daughter. _How dare he?_ Georg thought to himself as he peppered kisses into Maria's hair and continued to shush her soothingly. _He's not even lay eyes on his little girl, how dare he demand sole custody over her?_ James had said that if Maria met with him and handed Annaliese over to him without a fuss then he would allow her to visit her every so often. However, if she went through the court with it and he won custody over her, then she wouldn't be able to see her again. Georg was furious. He was using every ounce of restraint that he had not to shake with fury, but Maria didn't need that. She didn't need his anger as another burden on her when she thought she was losing the little girl she had kept safe for months out on the streets. The little girl that she'd made sure was as warm as possible when they settled in an alleyway every night, even if it meant that she was freezing. It made Georg sick to his stomach to think that James would take Annaliese away from Maria after everything they had been through together. What he had practically _forced_ them into.

'Maria?' He spoke gently into her ear as she was whimpering against him, her face turned into his chest as he stroked the back of her neck with his fingertips. 'Look at me, sweetheart,' She trembled violently in his arms as she pulled away from his embrace and met his gaze, her eyes red and puffy as her cheeks were stained by her tears. 'I know you're scared,' He wiped the stray tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, cupping her face gently as she shifted closer to him in his lap. 'But I am not going to allow him to take Annaliese away from you, alright?' She nodded stiffly as she left his gaze to look down into her lap, soft gasps escaping her as tears continued to run over her cheeks. She felt him lightly hook his finger beneath her chin and lift her gaze back to his, his thumb brushing slowly over her bottom lip before he leaned forward to kiss her softly as she cupped his cheek in her small but soft palm.

'I can't lose her,' She sucked her lower lip when they parted and their foreheads touched as her arms circled his neck. 'She's my little girl and I was the one who had to go through her birth on my own out in the street. I was the one who had to keep her safe from people when all they wanted to do was hurt us, and I was the one who had to press myself up against the wall whilst I fed her to make sure nobody saw me. She doesn't know her father, Georg. As far as she's aware, _you're_ her father and that's all she knows. If I handed her over to him, which I wouldn't even do over my dead body, she wouldn't even know him. She would think that I abandoned her with a complete stranger, and that is something that I really couldn't bear. I can't live without her, she's everything to me. I-I just don't know what to do to keep her with me.' He shushed her once again as he brushed her fringe out of her eyes and peppered her face with gentle kisses, hearing her soft sigh as her eyes fluttered closed and her body relaxed a little in his embrace.

'I know what we're going to do,' He admitted as he tightened his hold around her and she placed her hands upon his chest, tilting her head slightly. 'We're going to take this in front of the magistrate,' Maria felt her eyes widen in shock before he kissed her lips softly to reassure her, her frame settling back against his chest as she buried her head under his chin and nuzzled into his warmth. 'I have a friend from when I served in the navy, and he took on the role of a lawyer when he left in 1917. I'm going to telephone him and request that he comes to visit us so that you can explain everything to him about what James has done to you and everything that happened before we met. You need to tell him that James has never had any contact of any form with Annaliese, and that he has never even lay eyes on her. You also need to tell him that he forced you out onto the streets when you were heavily pregnant and that you had to deliver her alone, do you understand?' She pulled away from him and met his gaze before nodding slowly.

'But what if he doesn't believe me? What if the magistrate doesn't believe me? James could say that I'm making it up just so I can get sole custody of her.' She whimpered as she laced her fingers with his.

'I know that you were out on the streets with Annaliese and I'm not trying to offend you or come off as rude, but it was clear by your appearance that you had been out there for more than three months, love,' She smacked his chest with a small smile before he ran his hand slowly up and down her side through her dress. 'Philipp will believe you and I promise you he's a complete gentleman, Maria. You don't need to be concerned or worried about that. If you like I can stay with you when you talk to him and I can ask Liesl to take care of the others whilst we sit in here, away from little ears.' She pressed her lips to his lovingly.

'I love you more than I've ever loved another man in my entire life,' She choked out. 'I loved James before we grew apart, but he was never a gentleman. Not like you are.' He brushed his lips to her temple.

'I love you too, darling,' He reassured her as he cupped her jaw. 'More than I could ever put into words. Now come here.' He brought her lips to his and she giggled gently as her arms circled his neck.

* * *

'How long were you out on the streets with Annaliese for, Ms. Rainer?' Philipp asked later that afternoon as he was sat in front of Maria and Georg with his notepad. 'As far back as you can remember if possible.'

'Well, she was born on November 10th last year but I had been on the streets for almost two weeks by then. It was May 16th when the Captain found me with her, so around six and a half months.' She replied.

'Did you have any means of caring for your daughter whilst you were out there? Any clothes or napkins at all? Some soap, perhaps?' She shook her head as she looked down at her lap, Georg lacing their fingers.

'I was able to pick up a dress for her before he made me leave, and he gave me a small bag with sanitary things in but that was it. The dress was also too large for her, because it was for a four month old.'

'Has he had any contact at all with her during the first seven months of her life? Even the slightest bit? Has he tried to ask if he can see her?' She felt herself begin to tremble before Georg stroked her knee.

'No. He's never seen her or held her, and he wouldn't have even known anything about her unless someone had told him. He's never asked to see her, this is the first time he's got into contact with me.'

'And do you have any idea who it could have been that told him? Someone who did so with the intention of hurting you?' He raised an eyebrow as he wrote on the paper.

'No.'

'Elsa.' Georg said gently as he discreetly brushed his thumb over Maria's knee through her dress. 'Baroness Schraeder to most people. I recall her calling Maria's daughter a 'wretched child' when she stayed.'

'And you think that she could have tracked Mr. Dawkins down and informed him of his ex-wife's and his daughter's whereabouts, Sir?' Philipp locked eyes with the Captain.

'I'd like to say no, if only to spare Ms. Rainer's feelings, but I strongly believe that she's the one who told him, yes. Ms. Rainer hasn't had contact with anyone else since she's been under my employment.'

'That's correct,' Maria whispered as everything began to fall into place. 'I haven't. I don't go out on my own these days, I only go with the children, and I don't speak with anyone when we're in the market.'

'Then I think I have everything I need,' Philipp smiled kindly as he stood up whilst he closed his notepad. 'I will inform the magistrate and he will set a date for the hearing, and I will inform you of it.'

'Thank you, Philipp, you've been very helpful.' Georg nodded when he stood up and walked over to his study door to hold it open.

'I can show myself out,' Philipp admitted. 'I should get back in touch in a few days.' Georg offered him a slight smile before the lawyer walked through the door and he closed it behind him.

'Oh my Maria,' He sighed gently as he made his way over to his suitor as she remained on the chair with her fingertips to her lips, kneeling next to her before taking her soft hand in his. 'I know that that was so incredibly hard for you to talk about, but I'm so proud of you. All you have to do now is appear at the courtroom and say the exact same thing to the magistrate. The lawyer will help you, and I will right by your side throughout the entire thing. James will have to be present and he'll have to state his case as well, and it's most likely not going to be pleasant. But if there's any good in the world, the magistrate'll see the whole thing through your eyes and realize that James is an unfit parent. I shall also be writing to Elsa about this entire thing, and I'm not going to be civil either.' Maria met his gaze, cupping his cheek gently and brushing her thumb against the slight stubble that she found there.

'What would I ever do without you?' She asked tearfully before catching him in a sweet kiss, his hand upon the side of his neck as he smiled against her lips.

'I ask myself that question every time I see you, my love.' He reassured her.

* * *

Maria lay in his arms later that evening as he was reclined against the headboard of her bed, her head upon his shoulder as Annaliese slept peacefully upon her chest. His fingers were brushing slowly through their soft blonde hair as he gazed down at the two of them, brushing a kiss against both of their heads as Maria gave a content sigh. 'The only thing that could make this moment more perfect would be if we were married,' She admitted. 'Then you wouldn't have to leave when I was asleep and you could hold me in your arms all night. I want nothing more than that.' She caught his gaze as she looked up at him.

'You know, if we set your alarm clock to ring at 6:00am, then I could be back in my own bed with plenty of time to spare. Nobody would even know, because I'm certainly not going to tell them.'

'Are you serious?' She gasped, a beautiful smile appearing upon her lips for the first moment that day, her eyes sparkling. 'Really? You're going to stay with me tonight?'

'Come on,' He kissed her temple. 'Lay her down in her cot and say goodnight to her, and then come and get back in here with me. It's about time I found out what it feels like to wake up with my nose buried in your hair,' He smirked before she pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss, slipping from the bed in order to gently lay Annaliese down in her cot. She kissed the side of her head softly before getting back under the covers with Georg and allowing him to mould himself to her back as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, her back fitting perfectly against his chest as he left a kiss to the side of her neck. 'Perfect,' He murmured against her skin as her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed in agreement. 'I can't believe how in love with you I find myself. I can't get enough of you.' She giggled gently.

'Me either,' She whispered as she turned onto her back slightly, her hand upon the side of his neck. 'I thought it only happened in movies.' He kissed her lips tenderly before she turned back over once again.

'Goodnight, darling.' He spoke into her hair.

'Goodnight, Georg.' She turned down the oil lamp before the two of them fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt 9! Poor Maria, hmm? What do you guys think, will she gain sole custody of Annaliese? Or will James twist things around? Let me know what you thought! X~X~X~X_


	10. Chapter 10

It was early the next morning when Maria and Georg were laying together in her bed as the birds began to sing softly in the tree outside her window, her head resting upon his chest as her arm was draped over his stomach and he was holding her close to him as he peppered soft and slow kisses against the crown of her head. 'Thank you for staying here with me last night,' She sighed contentedly as she stroked her fingertips lightly along his side and he let his arm wind itself around her slim waist when she nuzzled beneath his chin. 'I appreciate it.' He chuckled lovingly into her hair before pressing a gentle kiss there, a smile upon his lips.

'It was the least I could do after all you've done for my family over the past few weeks,' He admitted as he began to slowly draw his fingers through her soft blonde hair. 'And besides, it's not like holding you in my arms all night is a chore. I haven't had such a good night's sleep in years.' She tilted her head back in order to meet his gaze, accepting his delicate kiss before she lay her head back down upon his shoulder. 'I love you, Maria Rainer.' He told her.

'I love you too, Georg Von Trapp, She reassured him with a soft kiss to the warm skin of his shoulder. 'But I'm afraid I need to get out of bed if I'm going to be teaching the children this morning. I don't think it would be the best thing for them to come in here and find us like this.' He gave a gentle groan and held her closer to his chest as he kissed her forehead.

'But I'm rather comfortable now,' He admitted when he rested his forehead against hers. 'I'd rather you cancelled the children's studies for today and came back here to cuddle with me.'

'Mmm, but there's just one problem with that,' She nuzzled her nose against his. 'If we left the children unattended then Kurt would probably eat everything in sight, Marta and Gretl would get glitter all over your library since I told them they could do their art project today, Liesl would sneak out to see Rolf-' She was cut off by his finger pressing against her lips.

'I see your point,' He smirked. 'Why don't you start getting ready for the day and I'll make you a cup of tea and bring it up here for you? That might wake you up a little, darling. Then I still have time to make it back to my own room before Franz comes to "wake" me.' She couldn't help but press a slow and delicate kiss to his lips as she cupped the side of his neck.

'It's hard to think I was out on the streets less than two months ago,' She breathed when he held her close and she rested her palm upon the soft hair of his chest. 'I'll never be able to repay you for what you did for me that night, Georg.' He stroked her hair behind her ear.

'Just stay here with me and that's payment enough, I can assure you.' He smiled lovingly.

'Oh trust me,' She stroked his cheek softly. 'Wild horses couldn't drag me away now.'

They then left one final slow kiss to one another's lips before he allowed her to slip from the bed and make her way over to the wardrobe as he pulled back the covers, tied his dressing gown around himself and made the bed carefully. 'I'll be back in a minute with your tea.' He reassured his suitor when he wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her cheek softly. He then made his way through her bedroom door before closing it quietly, Maria laying out her blue chiffon dress just before Annaliese held onto the side of her cot and sleepily pulled herself into a standing position.

'Good morning darling,' Maria giggled lovingly as she brought her to rest upon her hip, kissing her hairline softly when her daughter lay her head down upon her shoulder. 'Should we go out on an outing with the children and Georg today after their studies?' The smile that formed upon Annaliese's lips was confirmation enough before Maria set her down on the bed and began to get dressed.

There was a gentle knock upon the bedroom door a short time later, Maria granting Georg access before he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room with a teacup on a saucer for her. A smile formed upon his lips when he saw Annaliese in her lap with a bottle in her hands whilst she had her feed, the little girl pulling away from it when she noticed him. 'Good morning little Miss,' He smiled when she raised her arms to him and he lifted her to rest upon his hip, stroking her hair gently when she nuzzled into his neck with a giggle. 'Don't you look particularly beautiful this morning?' She was wearing the violet dress he had bought for her when he'd had to travel out of town for a business meeting several weeks before, along with a flower clip that Maria had slid into her hair to hold back her fringe. 'Just like your Mummy.' He took Maria's fingertips in his hand before leaning to kiss the back of her palm gently, his suitor smiling up at him before she stood and he held her close to him.

'Thank you for my tea,' She smiled with a kiss to his cheek before she picked up the teacup on her vanity and sipped it slowly, following Georg over to the bed and sitting with him. 'I was wondering if you would like to take the children on an outing today after they've had their lunch? I know you're busy quite a lot of the time now so it's fine if you-' He kissed her lips lightly as he cupped her jaw in his palm, brushing his thumb slowly along it.

'I'd love to,' He reassured her, Annaliese settled against his chest with her bottle. 'I'll do anything as long as I'm with you and the children, darling.' She giggled softly, sipping her tea.

* * *

'Fraulein Maria, can we stop now? I'm getting hungry.' Kurt complained softly as his stomach rumbled for the third time during their math lesson later that morning. Maria took a quick glance at the clock on the study room wall and noticed that it was almost 11:30.

'I suppose you have all worked rather hard this morning and it is quite warm in here, so I don't see how finishing today's studies a few minutes early can do any harm. Frau Schmidt has told me that lunch will be on the dining room table at quarter to twelve, so you may all go out and play until I come and get you,' There was then a series of giggles as the children all ran out of the study room together, Gretl closing the door behind her before Maria went round the desks and picked up the pencils the children had left upon them. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked up, smiling when Georg entered and made his way over towards her with one hand behind his back. 'Are you okay darling?' She raised her eyebrow at him with a smile when he stopped in front of her. 'What is it?'

'Nothing's wrong and I'm completely fine, I just came to give you these.' He brought out a small bouquet of Edelweiss from behind his back, a white bow tied around them when he presented them to her. Maria was speechless when she accepted them, breathing in their scent when she gently buried her nose in them, tears in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

'But what for?' She asked with a smile before carefully setting them down on the table.

'For making me the happiest man living and for bringing music back into the house,' He told her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close as her arms wound around his neck and she smiled up at him with nothing but love and devotion shining in her blue irises. 'When Agathe died the music left the house and I was quite strict with my children, so I didn't really have a relationship with them. Not even with Gretl, because she was afraid of me. I knew that things had to change which is why I went out on a walk that night to think things over, and that's when I met you. You helped me to have a relationship with my children again Maria, and I will be eternally grateful to you for that my darling, honestly.' A soft whimper escaped her before she went up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a tender kiss, Georg pressing his palm against her lower back to support her as they settled into it. However, neither of them noticed Liesl walk past the study room door and notice the two of them...

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Maria was settled on the picnic blanket next to the river at a nearby farm with Annaliese settled in her lap with her rag doll, Georg playing football with Friedrich and Kurt as Louisa and Brigitta were reading whilst Gretl and Marta looked for shiny rocks at the water's edge. 'Fraulein Maria?' Liesl sat down across from her with a sigh.

'Yes Liesl?' She replied as she allowed Annaliese to cuddle against her and play with her fingers, Liesl taking a deep breath before she met her Governess's gaze once again.

'Are you...fond...of my father?' Her voice trembled slightly as she wrung her hands slowly.

'In what way?' Maria raised an eyebrow in her direction as she stroked her daughter's hair.

'I-I saw the two of you...kissing earlier in the study room after our math lesson.' Liesl gave a soft sigh of relief as she felt a large weight being lifted off of her chest. 'I wasn't going to say anything and I won't tell the others, but I need to know. Do you and father love each other?'

Maria looked down for a moment as her heart pounded, chiding herself for being so silly when she was doing nothing wrong by being in love with the Captain. 'We do,' She nodded. 'Very much, I'm not going to lie to you. I wanted to tell you all several weeks ago but your father wanted us to bond first so that you wouldn't disapprove of our courting. I'm sorry if what you saw has made you feel uncomfortable, but I love your father so terribly much.' Liesl moved to sit next to her with a small smile, placing her hands gently into her lap.

'It hasn't made me feel uncomfortable,' She reassured her. 'I was confused as to why my father was kissing my Governess,' The two of them giggled softly. 'But it hasn't made me feel uncomfortable. I'm glad that father's happy again, and as long as you're happy together then I'm happy for you both. As long as you promise not to leave us, Fraulein Maria.' Maria gently put her arm around Liesl's shoulders and brought her close to her for a cuddle.

'I promise,' She reassured her. 'I love you all, along with your father, and I couldn't possibly imagine leaving you all behind.' A small smile spread upon Liesl's lips, Annaliese giggling softly as she placed her tiny hand upon her cheek.

'I won't tell father that I know,' She told her. 'I won't tell the others either, because I'll let you tell them when you're both ready. I promise to act surprised when you do tell us though.' Maria giggled softly before releasing Liesl and kissing the tip of her daughter's nose.

* * *

Georg and Maria were alone on the blanket a short time later since the children had been invited into the barn to see the animals, and Annaliese had gone with them. Georg wrapped his arm slowly around Maria's shoulders and held her close to him as they lay together looking up at the clouds, kissing her hairline delicately when she lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'What were you and Liesl talking about earlier?' He asked gently as he stroked her hair and she cuddled further against him, draping her arm over his chest as she sighed.

'Nothing,' She replied as she stroked the soft hairs that showed out of the top of his shirt. 'Just...things.' He furrowed his brow slightly as he ran his fingertips along the warm skin of her arm, turning his head to gaze into her soft blue eyes.

'What things?' He asked when she looked up at him, a gentle sigh escaping her lips. 'Maria?' She sat up slowly and placed her hands in her lap, Georg following her before resting his hand gently upon her upper back to comfort her as she was clearly unsure of herself. 'You can tell me anything darling, you know that.' He turned her head to face him and her eyes sparkled with soft tears before she placed her hand lightly upon his chest, gazing at him.

'I don't want you to think I went against your wishes to wait,' She told him as her voice broke softly. 'I swear to you I haven't said a word, but Liesl knows that there's an...us.' A soft sigh came forth from him as his hand slipped from her back and he looked down at his lap. 'I promise you that I didn't even hint towards her or the rest of the children about us.' He turned back to her before taking her fingertips in his hand and kissing the back of her palm.

'I believe you,' He reassured her lovingly. 'If you say you didn't tell her, you didn't tell her,' A gentle sigh of relief left her as a smile formed upon her lips and she moved closer to him. 'But you do realise what we have to do now don't you?' She nodded slowly as he put his arm lightly around her shoulders and allowed her to cuddle against him, her eyes closing.

'Do you think they'll approve?' She asked softly as she gripped the fabric of his shirt lightly, his lips pressing slowly to the crown of her head as he ran his palm along the dip of her side.

'Definitely,' He brought her away from him to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. 'They think so much of you Maria, they've told me they don't want another Governess again since they've got you. Marta and Gretl have said that they see you as their new mother. I want to tell them now, I've told you I'm not ashamed to be seen with you and I intend to prove that.'

'I love you.' She whispered as she covered his hand with her own, smiling lovingly at him.

'I love you too,' He chuckled softly. 'So much.' He then kissed her lightly as she cupped the side of his neck in her palm, a gentle sigh escaping her lips as his hand found her waist.

* * *

'I assume you don't know why I've sent for you all before we go in for dinner?' Georg asked later that evening when his children were sat in front of him as he paced slowly in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back as Maria stood behind him with Annaliese upon her hip. The children shook their heads slowly, the younger ones with furrowed brows since they hadn't seen their father pacing since before he had met Fraulein Maria. 'I've sent for you all because I need your approval on something quite important to me.' Maria had to forbid her cheeks to blush in fear of giving herself away as Annalise cuddled up against her.

'Our approval, father?' Friedrich asked as he raised his eyebrow slightly. 'You've never asked for our approval on anything.' Georg chuckled under his breath as he continued to pace.

'I know that, but this is quite an important matter and it requires your approval to go ahead. I know that you've gotten rather used to having Fraulein Maria around recently and you've all become quite fond of her by what I've heard, is that true?' The children nodded with smiles upon their faces as they looked towards their Governess and she reciprocated them. 'I also know that you understand we have a new Governess every four months,' They all fell silent. 'Which is why I want to know about how you would feel if Fraulein Maria was to stay here with us permanently from now on?' The children's mouths gaped a little. 'As my suitor.'

'Truly, father?!' Gretl and Martha piped up at the same time as they eyes sparkled gently.

'Fraulein Maria, are you and father actually courting?' Louisa lifted an eyebrow with a smile.

Maria made her way slowly over to Georg before he wrapped his arm slowly around her shoulders and she put her arm around his lower back, accepting the soft kiss he left upon her lips as confirmation before the children all giggled and chatted in excitement as they made their way over to the two of them. Gretl and Marta wrapped their arms around her legs and cuddled close to her as she stroked their hair lovingly, Georg winking subtly toward her when she looked over to him and the older ones were asking him one question after another. There was soon a gentle knock upon the library door, everyone turning to see Frau Schmidt entering the room. 'Excuse me Captain, but Cook has informed me that dinner is ready and will be on the table in five minutes.' He thanked her gently before dismissing the children and allowing them to hurry out of the room, closing the door behind them.

'I told you they'd approve,' He smirked when Maria reached him once again and he took her hand in his, brushing his thumb slowly over her knuckles as she smiled up at him. 'Come on you two,' Maria allowed him to take Annaliese from her and settle her upon his hip. 'Lets go in so that the children can start eating, because I'm sure Kurt won't last for much longer.' So that's exactly what they did.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria woke with a start. It was the third night in a row that her dreams had been plagued with the nightmares of James winning custody of their daughter and had left the court as she screamed, but she always seemed to wake up the moment the courtroom door slammed closed. Her hand came up to rest over her pounding heart as her chest rose and fell violently through her gentle sobs and her forehead was covered in sweat, Georg's hand running comfortingly along her back when he had sat up making her finally allow her guard down as she fell against his chest and gripped his nightshirt tightly in her hand, her tears coming faster as she buried her face into his torso and he began to shush gently into her golden hair when he wrapped his arms around her quivering frame. 'It's was just a dream, my darling.' He reassured her when he stroked his fingertips against the soft skin at the back of her neck and she somehow managed to shift herself so that she was in his lap, Georg settling back against the headboard as he pulled the quilt over her and ran his hand slowly along her side whilst pressing delicate kisses to the crown of her head. 'Nothing is going to take Annaliese away from you, do you understand me?' He spoke into her hair with a gentle growl in his voice when she cuddled against the warm skin at the side of his neck, her tears hitting against his skin as she sniffled quietly. 'I forbid it.'

'She's the most important thing in the world to me.' She whimpered when she pulled away from his neck and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders when they met one another's gaze. 'She's the only reason I kept on trying to find somewhere better for us when we were out on the streets, Georg. If I had never given birth to her then I wouldn't have found the strength to keep going. Do you know what happened the moment she was born?' He shook his head gently before leaving a warm and slow kiss to her forehead. 'I wrapped her in my cardigan, the only thing I had, and held her as close to me as possible. Most babies go for their mother's breast before anything else, you must know that since you've got seven children yourself.' He nodded as he drew her closer to his chest. 'Annaliese didn't. She didn't want milk from me at the start. The first thing she did when she was born was grip my finger. She held it so tightly I can still feel it now, honestly. It's like she knew I needed that reassurance. Our eyes met for the first time when we sat behind of Nonnberg Abbey, and the only thing I saw in hers was trust. She was the only person who had ever given me reassurance, Georg. The only person in the entire world that actually seemed to care about me at that moment. If I hadn't had given birth to her, if I hadn't been pregnant with her on those streets, I definitely wouldn't have had any motivation to find a better life for the two of us. I would have given up and who knows what would have happened to me. She basically saved my life that night, darling. I don't see how I can possibly give up my baby when she's already done so much for me without knowing it. It'd always been me and her from the start, and I couldn't love her more.'

'My beautiful girl.' He sighed when he touched the tip of his nose to hers and several warm tears trickled over the curves of her cheeks when she let her forehead meet with his. 'I will not let anything or anyone take Annaliese away from this family, I swear that to you. She's practically one of my daughters now and I would never give up one of my own daughters, my darling. When we get to that courtroom next month I am going to make sure you win custody or die trying, Maria. Our beautiful little girl's going nowhere.' Maria allowed a tearful smile to form upon her lips then when her eyes met with Georg's and he cupped her damp cheek in the palm of his hand, looking deeply into her eyes. 'What?'

'That's the first time you've ever actually called Annaliese _ours_.' She admitted when she stroked her fingertips against the warm skin of his neck. 'Do you honestly mean all that you've just said to me? You really see her as your own daughter and you promise you're going to fight for her in court?' He pressed his lips to hers in a languid and tender kiss. 'Wow.' She breathed when they parted slowly and she sucked her lower lip as she cupped the sides of his neck in her palms, their foreheads meeting as he caressed her waist.

'Everything that I've just said and...' He kissed her bottom lip delicately. 'Done,' He smiled when their eyes met. 'Are the most truthful things that have ever come from me. I'm going to be holding your hand when we walk into that courtroom and I am not going to let go of it for a single second until we return home after the hearing. You and Annaliese are two of the most important people in the world to me and I can't explain how madly in love with you I find myself. I will never let anything hurt either of you, my love, I swear it.' She caught him in a slow and soft kiss then as her fingers went to his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing softly against her mouth.

* * *

Maria gave a loving sigh later that morning as she was sat in the armchair next to the window and her beautiful seven month old daughter was cradled in her arms as she had her feed, Annaliese's small hand resting upon the soft swell of her mother's breast whilst she continued to suckle slowly upon her nipple and give soft sighs of contentment. It was a rather bittersweet moment for Maria to witness since she knew that any one of her baby's feeds could very well be her last. She wouldn't waste a single moment. 'Mutti loves you, you know that don't you?' She asked tearfully as she stroked her fingertips against the soft blonde hair that covered Annaliese's head, her daughter's soft blue eyes opening before her lips curved up into a beautiful smile against her mother's breast when their eyes met. 'Mein Liebling.' She leaned down to kiss her little girl's soft forehead.

'If you want to cancel the children's lessons this morning and just stay up here cuddling with Annaliese then you can, you know.' Georg smiled lovingly over at her from where he was sat on the bed that they shared. 'I can see you don't want to let her go, my darling. Just stay up here until lunch and then come down if you're feeling up to it, hmm?' He knelt down in front of his suitor after making his way over to her and he kissed the back of her palm tenderly. Maria nodded with a loving sigh. 'I love you so much, Maria.'

'I love you too.' She stroked his dark hair gently. 'Kiss me before you go down. Please?' He smirked as he stood up slightly to meet her lips in a soft kiss, cupping her jawline.

'You be good for Mummy, Misses.' He teased as he stroked his fingers through Annaliese's hair before she pulled away from her mother momentarily, a sweet grin on her lips.

'Vati!' She giggled when he kissed her warm temple. She then turned slightly in her mother's arms before going back to her feed.

'I'll see you two later.' He smiled before kissing the crown of Maria's head and making his way out of the bedroom.

* * *

When Georg came to check on Maria and Annaliese after they still hadn't come downstairs when lunch had rolled around he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him as he leaned against the door. His beautiful suitor was laying under the covers of their bed with Annaliese wrapped up in her arms as the two of them slept peacefully, Maria's nose buried into her little girl's silky hair as she blew warm breaths against the crown of her head and Annaliese gripped her nightgown in her small fist. 'My beautiful girls.' A soft whisper escaped his lips when he made his way over to the bed and pulled the covers slightly further over the two of them, letting his lips press against Maria's brow and then Annaliese's soft cheek before he went about closing the drapes so that the sunlight didn't disturb them. 'I love you both.' He smiled from the doorway before leaving the bedroom and making his way down the hall. Even though he and Maria had only been courting for a matter of weeks, he knew that she was the perfect woman for him. In his whole life, she was the only one who understood him. She knew to leave him be when the all too familiar moodiness came over him, and she knew to drape her arm over him when they lay together in the darkness of their room and he had his back to her, cuddling close to him and leaving slow kisses against his upper back and shoulders. Yes, she was perfect. In every way, shape and form.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading Pt. 11! It means so much to me that so many of you like this story, and I know this part is a bit short and is rather bad, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please Review! X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_


	12. Chapter 12

She was woken by slow kisses being left against the side of her neck. His hand was the next thing she felt as it ran slowly over her flat stomach before he draped his arm gently around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her ear. 'Come on beautiful,' Georg hummed softly into Maria's ear when she covered his hand with her own and slowly laced her fingers with his. 'Rise and shine.' She gave a soft groan when she knew there was no point in going back to sleep, her eyes fluttering open. It was the day of the court case that would determine who would get custody of Annaliese, and she had been dreading it all week. She knew how James worked. She knew that he would manipulate her in court. To be honest, she had been praying that she would get sick so that the hearing would be postponed, but there was nothing wrong with her and she knew she would have to face it.

When she had remained silent for a few moments, Georg lay down behind her and cuddled as close to her back as he could get as he wrapped his arm tightly around her and he left a tender kiss to the warm skin of her shoulder. 'I know you're scared.' He murmured gently against the crook of her neck as he felt her tremble slightly in his arms. 'But I'm going to be right by your side from start to finish and there's nothing that will change that. I don't care if we're in public because I won't be letting go of your hand despite what anyone may think. I love you and I'm not letting you do this alone. You've had to suffer on your own for too long and that's over and done with. You've got a family now Maria, a family that thinks so highly of you and who love you more than anything. The children know about the court case and they want you to win it just as much as you or I do. You mean so much to me, and I can't remember a time when I've been so proud of you. You've been so strong over these past few weeks, and I love you all the more for that.' She turned over to face him then before placing her hand gently upon his chest and sighing as she allowed her eyes to fix upon his collar bone, him stroking her short hair tenderly.

'When James comes into the courtroom today I want you to come over to him with me so that I can talk to him about this. I want to know why he's suddenly taken this interest in Annaliese. I know that Elsa is to blame for everything that's happened over the past few weeks, but I want to know why he'd want to hurt me so badly. I want to find out the reason that he wants to be involved in her life. I know that you won't agree with me when I say this, but I want to tell him that he can see Annaliese every once in a while when or if I gain full custody of her. I don't particularly want to invite him into her life, but I want to be civil with him. Hurting him like he hurt me isn't going to solve anything, is it?' She met her suitor's gaze when he hooked his finger slowly beneath her chin and tilted her head back, her eyes closing when she felt his lips upon hers when they kissed softly.

'I honestly wish that I had at least half of your personality.' He breathed softly when their foreheads were pressed a few moments later and she nuzzled her nose against his. 'If someone had treated me the way that James treated you then I would never have anything to do with them again, darling. You've got such a beautiful heart though, Maria, one of the purest ones that I've ever seen. You make me so happy and so proud to be able to call you my suitor, and I don't know how you manage to be so loving.' A sweet, loving smile was upon her lips when he met her gaze once again and her cheeks held a slight blush at his compliments. 'I won't leave you to talk to him alone if you don't want me to.'

'No.' She shook her head. 'You're more of a father figure to our little girl than James could ever hope to be. He's not half the gentleman you are either, which you'll see when he comes into the courtroom. He's never made an effort to dress respectively for anything, not even our wedding. I know it was only a quiet affair, but he only wore his dungarees. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause an argument, but it looked a little ridiculous when I showed up in a dress and he had barely even brushed his hair properly.' Georg kissed her forehead delicately when she dropped her gaze once again and he brought her slightly closer to him by the waist. 'You've always been a complete gentleman.'

'Only for you, darling.' He admitted when he touched the tip of his nose to hers and gazed lovingly into her deep blue eyes. 'I'm only ever a proper gentleman for you, Maria.'

They allowed their lips to meet in a tender kiss then when she cupped the side of his neck in her palm and he held her by the waist, Maria humming softly against his mouth.

* * *

'There he is.' Maria spoke softly to her suitor when James entered the courtroom later that morning and she placed her hand gently upon Georg's chest through his shirt. 'Just try and keep civil with him. It's the only way to get him to listen, it's no good making a scene about it.' Georg nodded with a loving smile and a kiss to her hairline before they began to make their way over to her ex-husband and his arm slid supportively around her lower back in order for him to hold her close to his side, a content sigh leaving her.

'Maria.' James addressed her when they reached him and she looked up the man that she used to look to for protection. The man that she supposed she used to _love._

'James.' She replied as her heart began to pound slightly in her chest and she felt Georg's thumb brush gently against her hipbone through her skirt.

'Who's this?' His voice was slightly lifeless as he gestured towards Georg and she shifted closer to the protection of his chest.

'Her suitor.' Georg's voice held a slight growl when he felt Maria begin to tremble a little against his side.

'Captain Von Trapp.' James smirked when he made eye contact with him. 'Yes, my fiancée did mention you.' Maria's eyes widened slightly. 'Darling?' Maria felt her heart drop when Elsa made her way over and James wrapped his arm slowly around her waist before she placed her hand upon his chest and he kissed her forehead lingeringly, a gentle gasp escaping her when she cast her gaze upwards to meet Georg's eyes. 'I did try and be fair with you in my telegram Maria, but you decided to go down this road instead.'

'I don't understand.' She furrowed her brow slightly as her cheeks lost their colour. 'She's your fiancée? Why would you even consider marrying him? You shouldn't trust him.' Elsa shrugged slightly before rubbing her hand against her fiancé's chest and laying her head down upon his shoulder when he rubbed her waist slowly. 'I don't feel well.' She admitted when she reached down to remove Georg's hand from her hip and took it in her own instead before lacing their fingers slowly. 'Can I sit down for a moment, Georg?' He nodded with a glare toward James and Elsa before placing his hand upon his suitor's upper back and making his way back over to the table that they were both sitting at.

'Darling, don't let it bother you, they're not worth it.' Georg reminded her when they were back in their seats and he caressed her hand slowly as it rested upon the table top.

'They've done it out of spite.' She sighed when she wiped the tears off of her cheeks and groaned when she ran her fingers through her hair. 'They're not in love, Georg.'

'How do you know?' He furrowed his brow slightly when she met his gaze.

'Because they don't act towards one another the way that we do. They seem on edge when they're around one another and it seems a little _rehearsed.'_ He smiled over at her.

'I'd kiss you right now if the Judge wasn't just about to come in.' He admitted to her when he shifted closer to her and let his thigh touch hers. 'I'll just have to wait for later.'

She giggled softly and accepted a gentle kiss to the back of her palm before they stood up with Philipp when the Judge entered the room and made his way over to his seat.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Maria was pacing slowly outside the courtroom as she sobbed softly with her hand pressed against her chest, gasping through angry tears when she pressed her back up against the wall and closed her eyes to try and compose herself a little. The Judge had called for a break in the hearing after James had told the Jury his side of the story, and she'd never left a room faster than she did the courtroom when she was permitted. He had twisted things as she knew he would, showing himself as the innocent party and making her look bad. He had told the Jury that she had threatened to take their baby when it had arrived and leave him because he wasn't bringing the sufficient money home from work. _I've never chided him for that!_ She had wanted to scream when she'd heard the Jury mutter between themselves. _I'd only ever reassured him that I still supported him even though we were struggling!_ Her tears only fell faster when she saw Georg making his way over to her, shaking her head slowly as he went to bring her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms slowly around her and drew her close as she fought against him, shushing soothingly into her ear as he stroked his fingers lovingly through her hair. 'Don't fight it, darling.' He kissed the side of her neck delicately before she stopped struggling against him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head down upon his chest when she finally allowed herself to break down. 'That's it, good girl.' He kissed her shoulder slowly when she buried her face into his chest.

'I'm going to lose her!' She choked out as she gripped his shirt and he began to sway slowly with her in his arms, his hand still stroking her hair comfortingly. 'My baby will be given to James and I'm never going to see her again, Georg!' He brought her away from him then and cupped her face in his hands whilst her tears continued to fall slowly.

'What did I tell you?' He asked softly.

'I know, but-' She gasped sharply when his lips crashed onto hers and he walked her backwards to the wall when she held the side of his neck, his hands upon her waist while the two of them kissed heatedly and he ran his hand slowly along her side through her blouse. 'Georg.' She breathed when she pulled away momentarily but sighed when he brought her in for another kiss, her hand running along his chest when his hand went to her hair and his fingers buried slowly into it. 'I-I don't-' She stammered slightly when they parted and her back was pressed against the wall as he held her waist and their noses brushed whilst they breathed heavily, her hands lovingly upon his chest.

'I love you.' He kissed her forehead. 'I told you that I am not letting them take Annaliese from us, and am I a man of my word or aren't I?' He raised an eyebrow at her.

'You are.' She nodded as her chest continued to rise and fall heavily. 'I've never doubted it.' He stroked her face delicately.

'My beautiful Fraulein.' He cupped her jaw and rested his forehead against hers. 'I don't believe a word of what James has said, because I know your heart.' She sighed softly.

'Thank you.' She whimpered tearfully when she cupped the sides of his neck and caught him a sweet kiss, sucking slightly upon his lower lip when they parted. 'I love you.'

'I probably shouldn't say this because I wasn't even meant to know myself, but Philipp has Annaliese's birth certificate that was sent to us when we applied for it.' She gasped softly when she met his gaze. 'If he wasn't with you on the streets and you didn't even know when your due date was going to be, he's not going to have a clue. From looking at it, I have a feeling that Philipp is going to show the Judge and hopefully he'll question James about it.' A small smile formed upon her lips when she stepped closer to him.

'And if he does..' She trailed off when Georg laced his arms around her slim waist.

'James won't stand a chance.' He kissed her hairline with a loving smile upon his lips.

* * *

'Captain, you found Ms. Rainer on the streets on the night of April 16th, did you not?' The Judge asked when the court was back in session a short time later, Maria and Phillip sat together at the table when Georg was in the stand and his suitor's heart was once again pounding in her chest as she watched him.

'I did, Your Honour.' He replied with a simple nod of his head.

'Could you give me a brief description of the physical state that she was in that evening?' The Judge requested as he shifted through the notes that Philipp had taken down.

'I can. She obviously hadn't been eating too well since she had been out there for quite some time before I found her, so she was quite thin but not drastically. The little girl seemed healthy enough to me when I saw her but she was clearly distressed as any child would be in a situation like that. It was clear to me that Ms. Rainer had managed to clothe her with a dress but it was too big for her, which leads me to believe that any money Ms. Rainer had managed to find or had been given by people with the slightest ounce of kindness in them would have been spent entirely on Annaliese and not herself. Is this the kind of woman who would threaten to take her baby and leave her partner if he didn't bring more money home from work? Clearly not.' He shook his head when he met the Judge's gaze and Maria allowed a small smile to appear upon her lips.

'So you have no doubt at all that Ms. Rainer had no part to play in being made homeless?' The Judge raised an eyebrow in his direction as he settled back in his chair. 'None?'

'I can honestly say in front of everyone present that there is no doubt in my mind that she is the innocent one. Every time I see her with her daughter she shows her nothing but love and affection.' He turned slightly toward Maria and she smiled lovingly over at him before he turned back to the Judge once again and was told that he could go and sit back down, making his way over to his suitor before sitting next to her and discreetly taking her soft hand beneath the safety of the table, lacing their fingers together.

'Mr. Dawkins, if you would stand?' The Judge requested, James standing up slowly from where he sat next to Elsa. 'I'm afraid I need to ask this for legal purposes, but what is your daughter's birth date?' He felt his heart begin to pound when he turned towards his ex-wife with a scowl, noticing the slight smile forming upon the corners of her lips. 'I really must urge you to answer the question, Mr. Dawkins.' He pressed, James turning back to him as he tried to remain composed and calm.

'Of course, Your Honour. Annaliese was born on December 21st which makes her eight months old this month.' The Judge cleared his throat, holding the birth document.

'On her legal birth document Mr. Dawkins, her birth date is November 10th which makes her nine months old this month. Mr. Dawkins, you've just revealed that you've been lying this entire time. You forced your wife out onto the streets when she was nine months pregnant with your daughter, and all because she found out that you had a secret Mistress. If you try to deny that, well I have the telegram that she had sent you as proof of your affair. As a father and husband myself, I find it despicable that you would put your wife and child through such a thing. Not to mention that it was during the winter! The penalty for lying to a judge is two months imprisonment. I'm also extremely glad to tell you that you have lost this case and all custody rights go to your ex-wife, Ms. Rainer. Case closed.'

* * *

'As you all know by now, Fraulein Maria and I appeared in court this morning to see whether or not Annaliese would be staying here with us.' Georg sighed softly when he stood in front of his children with his arm around Maria's waist a short time later, her hand resting upon his chest as the seven of them were sat on the floor in front of them and Liesl held Annaliese protectively in her lap as the little girl chewed gently upon her fist and looked up at her mother with bright eyes. 'We had quite a struggle, I'm sorry to tell you all.' The children's hearts dropped as they looked up at the two of them and Gretl and Marta gasped softly as they looked at one another, Annaliese completely oblivious over everything.

'You're so mean.' Maria whispered when she met his gaze and he gave her a discreet smirk before turning back to the children once again.

'But,' He continued. 'After a lot of persuading and a lot of patience, we found out who would be getting full custody of Annaliese.' The room fell silent as the seven of them waited. 'She's not going anywhere.' He smiled down at them. 'She's staying right here with us.' The children erupted into giggles and cheers of excitement before they got up and started talking excitedly to their father and Governess, Liesl carrying Annaliese over to her mother before embracing Maria gently, feeling her hand run slowly along her spine with a sigh.

'I'm so happy for you, Fraulein Maria.' She smiled when she pulled away from her. 'I know I would have been heartbroken if Annaliese had to leave, so I can't imagine how much it would hurt you if you'd lost her.' Maria gave her a loving smile when she felt her nine month old bury her head into her neck with a sleepy sigh, her hand gripping her thin dress.

'It would hurt more than anything.' She admitted as she began to draw her fingers through Annaliese's fair curls. 'It was hard enough to just sit through the hearing, but it was so worth it when I found out she would be mine legally and I wouldn't have to worry about James taking her. Now if you'll excuse me, darling, I have to put her down for her nap.' A soft smile formed upon Liesl's lips when she nodded with a slight sparkle in her eyes, Maria patting Annaliese's tiny back when she began to carry her out of the family room.

* * *

'Get some sleep now, my little darling.' She spoke softly to her daughter when she lay her down in her cot after she'd made her way back up to her bedroom, covering her slowly with the soft blanket that she wasn't able to fall asleep without. Georg had given it to her several weeks ago and yet she still wouldn't settle without it being over her. 'Mummy'll come and wake you up when it's time for your feed.' Since Annaliese probably couldn't understand what she was saying, she took her beautiful series of coos as her reply.

Just when Annaliese's eyes had fallen closed and she had her hand laying next to her head, Maria felt arms sliding around her waist as a slow kiss was pressed to the base of her neck. 'I know that she's not mine.' Georg murmured into her ear as they gazed down at the beautiful little girl laying in her cot. 'I wish she was, since it would mean that the two of you hadn't been out on the streets, but nothing can change that. She may not be mine, but every time I see her I feel so much love towards her. She's one of the most perfect little girls I've ever seen, and I feel as though it's my duty to protect her. To protect you.' Maria turned her head to face him as her hand came up to rest upon his bristled jawline.

'Kiss me.' She whispered when she touched the tip of her nose to his and gave a gentle sigh of satisfaction when he held her waist in his hands.

'She's not asleep yet.' He teased as he brushed his thumbs against her hipbones and ghosted his lips slowly over her own, making her whimper softly.

'I don't care.' She smirked when she turned in his arms and gripped his shirt tightly. 'To quote you.."She'll see a man kissing a very beautiful woman.' He chuckled down at her.

'Well.' He managed to guide her backwards towards their bed before bringing her to lay down next to him. 'It seems I was right about one thing.' She giggled when he cupped her jaw and brought her into a simple, slow kiss as he ran his hand lovingly along the length of her arm and she draped her arm gently over his waist before he brought her to cuddle against him, her head burying beneath his chin when he kissed the crown of her head and wound his arm around her. 'I love you.' He murmured.

'I love you too.' She sighed when her eyes fluttered closed. 'I'm so exhausted.'

'Then sleep, mein liebling.' He told her. 'I'll keep you safe.'

'I know you will.' She reassured him. 'You're my hero in disguise.'

He knew that she was only teasing him, but no words had never felt more real to him. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe from harm, even if it killed him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading part 12! This took a long time, but I hope you all liked it! The next few chapters are going to be mainly family fluff since we know Annaliese is going to be staying with the family, yay! And who knows? Maybe Maria and Georg will be making some decisions about their future? ;) X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn was nearly breaking early the next morning when Annaliese was wailing softly as she sat on the toilet seat in the bathroom and rubbed her eyes gently with her tiny fists, her mother making her way over to her from the basin before lovingly wiping her mouth since she had thrown up for the third time since being put to bed the previous evening. A loving sigh escaped Maria's lips when she placed her hands on her hips and gazed down at the little girl who was looking up at her with her eyes pooling with tears, her hands in her lap. 'I don't know what to do for the best, mein liebling.' She admitted when she leaned down to lift her little girl slowly into her arms and hold her against her shoulder, Annaliese nuzzling into the side of her neck with a whimper when she held tightly to the soft fabric of her nightgown. She began to shush soothingly into her ear when she gave another chesty cough.

It wasn't long until the bathroom door opened with a gentle squeak and Georg entered with a slightly concerned look upon his face when he made his way over to them. 'It looks as though she's gotten worse than she was when we put her to bed earlier, darling.' He pointed out when he rested his hand lightly upon Annaliese's tiny back through her nightgown, a soft whimper escaping the infant when she held tighter to her mother and buried her face further into the comfort of her neck. 'Maybe we should think about calling the doctor out?' Maria hummed softly with a slow nod as she pressed several delicate kisses to her daughter's hairline and patted her upper back gently to soothe her a little. 'You look exhausted.'

'I am.' She spoke softly as it seemed that Annaliese was beginning to settle down against her once again. 'I haven't slept since she threw up for the first time which was midnight. I didn't think it was fair for me to fall asleep when she's too uncomfortable to be able to. She just lays in her cot whimpering and coughing every five minutes, I feel so badly for her.' He wrapped his arm slowly around her shoulders and brought her close to his chest before kissing the crown of her head and allowing her to lay her head down underneath his chin.

'I'll tell you what's going to happen now.' He hummed lovingly into her hair. 'You're going to give Annaliese to me and then you're going to go and get back into bed and go to sleep. You won't help her by being exhausted, darling, now will you? You know that you get irritated easily when you've had little sleep through the night, and I know you'll feel awful if you snap at Annaliese today, because she doesn't need that.' Maria nodded against his chest. 'So I want you to get some sleep and only get up when you're properly rested. I'll take her downstairs with me and telephone the doctor, and then I'll bring her back to bed afterwards and settle her down once she's been checked over. I don't want you to worry yourself.' A gentle yawn escaped her lips before she clasped her hand lightly over her mouth to stifle it, pulling away from the comfort of Georg's chest before gazing up at him with a smile.

'What would I do without you here to take care of us?' She asked lovingly when she placed her hand upon his chest, accepting the slow kiss he left upon her lips. 'Thank you.' He let a small smile form upon his lips before she carefully brought Annaliese away from her and eased her into her suitor's arms as she gave a gentle whimper in protest, reaching to her.

'Mutti's very tired, mein engel.' He pressed a warm kiss to the little girl's delicate cheek before looking into her tear-filled eyes as her bottom lip quivered. 'Vati's here though.' That seemed to satisfy Annaliese somewhat as she cuddled up to him and lay her head down upon his shoulder before he stepped closer to Maria once again. 'Bed.' He pressed his warm lips to her temple as her eyes fluttered closed and she gave a gentle sigh of contentment. 'Now.' She nodded with a soft giggle before resting her hand upon his chest, brushing her lips across his cheek and making her way out of the bathroom. 'Right then, you.' He chuckled with a slow kiss to the side of Annaliese's head. 'How about a bottle before the doctor comes to have a look at you, hmm? You can have some cuddles with Vati then, can't you?' A smile formed upon her soft rosebud lips then when she looked up into his eyes.

'Ich liebe dich.' She cooed gently, Georg's heart swelling with pride for her as she said the words her mother had spent weeks teaching her; the words she never stopped saying.

'Ich liebe dich, auch, mein liebling.' He nuzzled the tip of his nose to hers before kissing her forehead and patting her back slowly before he left the bathroom with her in his arms.

* * *

'It seems to me like the start of the flu, Captain.' The doctor admitted when he put his stethoscope back into his bag and closed it. 'She'll need a lot of fluids over the next couple of days, and if Fraulein Maria is willing to feed her then that would be better than using formula. Breastmilk contains the antibodies needed to fight the infection, and it could help to get rid of the flu before it gets any worse for her. Tell Fraulein Maria that if Annaliese refuses to feed from her then she should express the milk and put it into bottles instead.' Georg nodded with a slight smile as he stroked his fingers through Annaliese's hair whilst she was sat in his lap and her head was against his chest as she was finally asleep.

'Thank you, doctor.' He stood. 'I'll be sure to tell her.'

'I'll send my bill in about a week.' Doctor Brown told him as they walked slowly to the front door of the Villa together and Georg held Annaliese to his shoulder while she slept.

'Thank you.' Doctor Brown then opened the door and made his way through it before Georg closed it quietly behind him. 'Alright then, sweetheart. Let's get you back to bed.'

* * *

'What did the doctor say?' Maria asked sleepily when she stirred as Georg got back into bed behind her a short time later and draped his arm over her middle. 'Will she be okay?'

'She'll be fine.' He kissed her lips gently and brushed his fingers against her jawline. 'Get some more sleep and then we'll talk a little more about it later.' He smiled down at her.

'I love you.' She sighed when she nuzzled back into her pillow and laced her fingers with his when he cuddled up to her and lay his chin upon her shoulder, his eyes closing slowly.

'I love you too.' He reassured her before the two of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Maria safe in his arms. Where she belonged.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This was a bit of the spur of the moment chapter, if that's the right word for it. It just came to mind and I thought I'd use it to have a little more Georg and Annaliese time in this story :) . I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless, and please feel free to review! Thank you X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_


	14. Chapter 14

Liesl gave a soft sniff when she was sat beneath the shade of a tree the next morning as her siblings were playing a short distance away and she was meant to be keeping her eyes on them, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek before she wiped it away and allowed her head to fall back against the trunk of the tree as she tried to hold her emotions in. A few moments later she looked up to see her father slowly making his way over to her when he had reached the bottom of the steps that led down from the garden terrace, and she ran her hands gently over her face to compose herself a little before he sat down next to her and remained in silence for several long seconds, Liesl giving another gentle sniff. 'Alright,' He spoke lovingly when he looked ahead of him at a squirrel that was hurrying towards one of the trees before scurrying quickly up the trunk of it. 'What's the matter, sweetheart?' She turned her gaze towards him as tears pooled in her gentle blue eyes, one of the features that she had gained from him as well as her hair colour. 'You _can_ speak to me, angel.'

'You haven't called me that since I was Marta's age.' She sighed when she played with her fingers and a small smile formed upon her lips. 'You always used to use that term around me when Mother wasn't present because you knew she'd say it wasn't proper to use pet names or to get attached since I'd be in the nursery the majority of the time.' He smirked. 'I don't want to burden you with it, father.' She shook her head slowly before laying her head down upon his shoulder and allowing him to wrap his arm gently around her slim waist. 'You have enough to worry about with Annaliese and Fraulein Maria, without having to worry about my problems too.' He sighed lightly with a slow kiss to the soft skin of her cheek.

'You are my eldest daughter and my firstborn child.' He reminded her as he brushed his thumb gently along the curve of her side through her dress and she placed her hand lovingly upon the centre of his chest through his shirt, nuzzling into the side of his neck with a sigh. 'You were my little girl before Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl were, and you know that I love you more than anything else in the world.' She nodded slowly against the warmth of his skin. 'If you want to talk to me; if you want to let your feelings out, I'm here.' A gentle whimper escaped her when she pulled back slightly and he kept his arm protectively around her waist, Liesl sighing softly when she played with her fingertips nervously once again.

'Rolf and I were supposed to be going out on a date on Friday afternoon.' She admitted when she refused to meet his gaze but he rubbed her waist reassuringly with his palm. 'We were going to go to the movies together and he was going to take me for a walk through the park before we were going to make our way back here again afterwards. I was walking to school with Lisa and Kelli yesterday and I was telling them about what Rolf had planned, but then they told me about another girl. His suitor.' Georg felt his blood begin to boil. 'It wasn't their fault that I'm upset, they thought I already knew since Rolf and I hadn't been spending too much time together over the past few weeks. I just feel stupid for thinking I could trust him. Well, I suppose not all men...boys...are as much of a gentleman as my Daddy.' He gave a small smile when she shifted closer to him again, knowing she was hurt. 'I'm just so tired of having my heart stamped on, father. I feel as though the only reason boys ever talk to me is because I'm your daughter and because the family is this wealthy.' He pressed a lingering and soft kiss to the dark brown hair that covered her hair and she gave a content sigh, gripping his shirt gently in her hand as she lay her head upon his arm.

'That might be true my darling, but one day you're going to find an honest man who's going to see you for who you really are. A man that's going to take care of you and love you.' She met his gaze as a soft tear trickled over the curve of her cheek and he brought his hand up to delicately wipe it away with a sweep of his thumb, a loving smile upon his face. 'I know it's hard, sweetheart. It was quite hard for me before I met your mother and even after she died too, but you've seen how happy I am now that I have Fraulein Maria.' A slow nod came from her before she settled against his chest and he stroked his fingers soothingly through her soft brown hair when her eyes fell closed. 'I love you so much, my angel.'

'I love you too, Daddy.' She whispered when she nuzzled beneath his chin. 'I'm glad you're happy with Fraulein Maria, truly, I am. I love both of you, and Annaliese. I mean that.'

'We love you too, darling.' He kissed the crown of her head delicately. 'More than you know.'

* * *

Maria gave a gentle sigh when she lay Annaliese down slowly in her cot a short time later and gave Georg a loving smile when he entered the room, watching him while he made his way across the room to her. 'Georg, what-' She was cut off by his lips upon hers as he cupped her jawline, his kiss chaste and sweet when her hand came up to rest upon the side of his neck as she sighed. 'Mm,' She hummed when they parted and he rested his forehead against hers. 'What on earth was that for?' She giggled lovingly at him.

'You know how much I love you, don't you?' He raised an eyebrow before feathering soft kisses across her cheeks. 'You know I wouldn't ever purposely hurt you, Maria?'

'Of course I do, but-' He pecked her lips gently. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.' He breathed when he settled next to her and brought her under his arm, allowing her to cuddle against him. 'I just need you to know that.'

'I do know that, darling.' She kissed the centre of his chest lovingly. 'I've never doubted it.'

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it, and I know that the past two chapters have been mostly Georg based, but I wanted to include him a little more! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you again! X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_


	15. Chapter 15

Georg couldn't hold back the deep sigh of satisfaction that escaped him as he lay quietly beside the perfect woman who had completely stolen his heart a few weeks later, Maria sleeping soundly with her head cushioned upon his chest as he held her protectively around the waist and her small hand lay upon the thick dark curls that layered his torso. He and Maria had found it difficult to have a full night's sleep over the last three weeks considering Annaliese had kept them both awake until the early hours of the morning due to her chesty coughing and her crying in discomfort. Despite how exhausted he had been over the last couple of weeks, Georg knew that his fatigue didn't even come close to how chronic Maria's was. She had insisted that she continue with the children's studies as normal, despite the fact that she could barely even stay awake through breakfast, and she had made herself sick several times from forcing herself to work through her exhaustion. Her fatigue had finally gained the upper hand when she had left the dining room just a few days ago, however, Georg forbidding her to get out of bed after he'd had to catch her when she had keeled over in his arms in the Grand Hall. She hadn't been too pleased.

Annaliese's flu had disappeared eventually, though, due to the patience and care that her mother and Georg had showered her with, meaning that Maria and Georg were able to catch up on the sleep that they had lost over the previous couple of weeks and Maria's own health was slowly beginning to improve. Turning his head slowly towards the woman nestled safely in his embrace, Georg allowed his lips to come into contact with the smooth skin of her temple before he pressed a tender kiss to it and tightened his hold around her perfect waist. Maria let out a gentle hum of contentment at that, tangling her leg slowly with his own beneath the covers before she snuggled up against him once more and he chuckled lovingly into her beautiful blonde hair when he nuzzled the tip of his nose against the crown of her head. Ever since she had gained sole custody over her daughter, Georg had noticed that Maria had seemed a lot more relaxed and carefree than she had been at the beginning of their courtship. She now spent most afternoons and most early evenings frolicking around in the garden with the children, the eight of them laughing and squealing with joy until Georg would have no choice but to order them all back inside.

It was a gentle whine from the cot at the side of the bed which snapped Georg out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present a few moments later, his lips curving up to form into a loving smile when he turned his head towards the perfect ten month old girl that was stretching as she slowly began to rouse. She allowed her beautiful blue eyes to meet with his stormy ones a short time later, her pacifier falling out of her mouth to show her tiny white teeth when she began to flail her arms around pleasantly. 'That's my beautiful girl.' He spoke gently as he allowed himself to remove his palm from where it rested protectively upon Maria's hip, slipping his hand through the bars of Annaliese's cot before she grasped his finger tightly and he brushed the pad of his thumb soothingly across her knuckles. 'Can Vati have a cuddle?' He raised a brow at her with a perfect smile. Considering that she now knew that those words meant that she was allowed to climb out of her cot and lay with her mother and Georg, Annaliese carefully pulled herself into a standing position by holding onto the railing of her cot, a giggle of delight escaping her when she landed on the large bed with a gentle thud. 'Come here, my precious little girl.'

Annaliese crawled slowly over to Georg when he patted the space between he and her mother, Georg smiling as he could see her trying to be careful so that she didn't wake her mother before she lay down in the space between the two of them. He then slipped his free arm slowly around her small middle before bringing her to cuddle against him with a soft kiss to her crown, her small hand coming to rest upon his chest before he gazed down at her with nothing but love and devotion in his stormy blue eyes. She turned over in his arms a few moments later in order to take in her mother's appearance as she slept, a beautiful smile forming upon her soft rosebud lips. 'Mutti.' She spoke quietly as she let her hand come to rest upon her mother's cheek, something that she had seen Georg do several times, her mother slowly starting to stir as she buried her head lovingly beneath her chin. Georg's heart swelled at the love he felt for the two beautiful girls before him, one of his arms still wrapped around Maria's waist as his other rested upon the slight dip of Annaliese's side through the thin fabric of her nightgown, nothing but love sparkling in his eyes as he watched Maria's hand come up to softly sweep through Annaliese's hair.

Maria then pressed a tender kiss to the smooth skin of her daughter's hairline as Annaliese gripped the thin material of her nightgown in her small hand, a gentle gurgle of utter satisfaction escaping the almost one-year-old as she snuggled closer to her mother and Maria allowed her gaze to meet with Georg's as he smiled softly over at her. 'There's my girl.' He whispered as he removed his hand from Annaliese's waist and permitted his palm to come up to cup the softness of Maria's cheek, her eyes fluttering closed as a gentle sigh of contentment escaped her lips and he brushed the pad of his thumb soothingly against the silken skin beneath his hand. 'What I wouldn't give to kiss your lips right now.'

'She's not looking.' Maria teased gently as she continued to draw her fingertips through Annaliese's fair curls, Georg humming softly with a small smirk in reply before he shifted slightly closer towards her upon the mattress and permitted his lips to meet with her own in a long and delicate kiss. 'I love you.' She murmured as their lips caressed perfectly.

'Mmm, I love you too.' He hummed as he tangled his hand in her hair whilst remembering to keep his kisses chaste as Annaliese drifted back off to sleep beside him. 'So much.'

* * *

Maria couldn't hold back the perfect whimper that she gave against Georg's lips when she was sat on the desk in his study later that morning and her arms were draped around his neck as they continued to kiss slowly, her hands cupping either side of his neck whilst he held her waist possessively in his own and their lips caressed with the ease of old lovers. The floor of his study was covered with the documents that had once been in neat piles upon his desk before he had swept them off of it in order to settle Maria atop it instead, his pencil pot also laying in a sorry state on the floor as the two of them continued to kiss passionately and Maria started to run her fingertips comfortingly through his warm dark hair, allowing her nails to rake teasingly across his scalp before he sighed softly into her mouth. They parted a few moments later as she sucked slowly upon his lower lip when he drew back from her, her chest rising and falling rather quickly as her soft, warm lips were red and slightly swollen from the attention they'd received.

'I can't get enough of you.' Georg hummed as he started to languidly kiss her neck, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord as her head fell back in utter contentment and she felt his free hand slide slowly up the side of her body before trailing warmly up the outside of her arm and finally coming to settle upon the other side of her supple neck. He heard the soft hum that was released at the back of her throat as he smiled warmly against her flesh and allowed his lips to brush softly against her neck, her hand coming to rest upon the back of his neck in order to hold him in place against her as her arm tightened its hold around his shoulders. 'Oh, my love.' He breathed as he kissed his way down to her shoulder before drawing the strap of her dress slightly down her arm, a gentle hum of satisfaction leaving her lips when he began to lavish her freckled shoulder with soft caresses of his perfect mouth. It wasn't long until he was kissing his way back up toward her jaw again, every soft kiss upon her neck feeling like electricity through her system.

He ran his parted lips slowly along her jaw towards her chin a few moments later, Maria giggling gently in satisfaction before their eyes met once again and he cupped the warm skin of her cheek in his palm before sweeping his thumb tenderly across her cheekbone. They allowed their lips to meet in a final slow and passionate kiss as they remained in a warm embrace, her arms slipping back around his neck as he held her by the waist and their lips brushed perfectly whilst they hummed and sighed into each other's mouth. 'That was incredible.' She breathed as she pressed her forehead against his and allowed the tips of their noses to graze lovingly, a warm smile upon his lips when he brought his hand up to sweep slowly through her beautiful blonde hair. 'If we were married then this moment would be perfect.' He chuckled gently with a lingering kiss to her brow before taking her fingertips in his hand and helping her down from his desk before drawing her close to him and kissing her crown tenderly, her arms slipping slowly around his middle.

'One day.' He reassured her as he ran his hand soothingly along the curve of her spine through her dress and she smiled against his chest. 'One day I am going to make you my wife and I am going to take you away to Paris for our honeymoon, make your life perfect, and make it my first priority to keep you safe from anything that could possibly harm you.'

'Mmm,' She hummed happily as she nuzzled further into his warmth, unable to see the knowing smirk that had formed upon her suitor's lips. 'I can't wait.'

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Maria and Georg were laying quietly together on the bed that they shared every evening and he had Annaliese sleeping soundly on the warmth of his chest as his hand rested protectively upon her lower back through the thin fabric of her nightgown, her small head tucked neatly beneath his chin as her light blonde curls tickled the sharpness of his jaw and her perfectly tiny snores filled the silence of the bedroom as Maria had her head resting upon his shoulder and his free arm was protectively around her waist as he held her close to him. 'She does adore you so extremely much, you know.' Maria sighed as she snuggled further into Georg's side a short while later and allowed her hand to come up to sweep slowly through her daughter's hair, her lips pressing warmly to the soft creamy skin of Annaliese's temple as she smiled adoringly at her. 'I can see it in her eyes when you hold her and when she snuggles with you throughout the day, Georg, and I know that you're not her father but that's what she views you as.'

He allowed his lips to press lingeringly to the crown of Annaliese's head a few moments later as he ran his hand comfortingly along the curve of her tiny spine through the fabric of her nightgown, a gentle coo of satisfaction coming from her as she continued to suck subconsciously upon her pacifier and her perfect hand came up to tuck under her cheek. 'Words can't explain how much love I have for her.' He admitted as he stroked the palm of his hand over Annaliese's silky blonde hair before turning his attention towards Maria with a tender smile. 'How much love I have for you.' Maria couldn't help but smile at his words before she allowed herself to press her lips against his own, her soft hand resting upon the side of his neck as their lips caressed softly for several long minutes and his arm tightened its hold around her perfectly tiny waist when she murmured into his mouth. 'How on earth has it already been three months since we met?' He hummed gently against her temple when she settled down into his side once again. 'So much has happened.'

'It's been the best three months of my entire life.' She reassured him as she reached up to trace the sharpness of his jaw with the tips of her fingers. 'You have shown me more love in these last three months than James ever showed me in the four years that we were married, Georg, and I love you endlessly for that. You've been more of a husband to me than James could ever be and I'm so thankful to have you as a part of mine and Annaliese's life.' He smiled adoringly at her, then, leaving a delicate kiss upon her forehead.

'Me too, my darling.' He breathed when she snuggled further against him and tangled her leg slowly with his own upon the quilt. 'Me too.'

* * *

'Get some rest now, my sweet one.' Maria whispered softly as she continued to stroke the backs of her fingers slowly across the warmth of her daughter's cheek later that night and Annaliese lay quietly in her cot with her tiny hand resting at the side of her head, her pacifier between her lips as she sucked slowly upon it and her eyes were slowly falling closed. Maria continued to caress her daughter's cheek until she knew that her little girl had finally managed to drift off peacefully, a perfect smile upon her lips as she stood up from the bed and carefully covered Annaliese's small frame with the soft blanket that lay at the end of her cot. 'Sleep well, sweetheart.' She murmured softly against the side of her daughter's head before kissing the warm blonde hair that she discovered there and pulling slowly away from her when she heard a gentle knocking upon her bedroom door.

Making her way slowly across the bedroom and turning the doorknob she couldn't help but smile at the sight of an envelope laying in the hallway as there was a rose stuck to it. Bending down slightly in order to pick up the envelope she was mindful of the thorns on the stem of the rose as she prised it gently away from the paper before making her way back into her bedroom and sitting down on the bed, sighing lovingly as she knew that the letter inside was going to be from Georg as she tore open the envelope. _Look out your window._ She furrowed her brow slightly as an amused smile formed upon her lips a few moments later, her heart pounding as she made her way over to the window before she took a deep breath and drew open the curtains. As she gazed out at the seven perfect children that she loved as though they were her own, she could feel her heart beat faster.

They were all holding rather big pieces of paper in their hands as they smiled up at her from the garden, all seven of them turning their piece over in order of age. Liesl was the first to turn her paper over, the word _"_ Fraulein," written upon it in capital letters before she turned her head towards Friedrich. The word "Will" was written in the very centre of his paper when he turned it over, Maria swallowing nervously as her heart began to race and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what was coming. Sure enough, the words to follow on the younger children's pieces of paper were "You", "Please", "Marry", "Our", "Father?". She felt her eyes sting with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand, a gentle gasp leaving her lips when she heard another light knocking upon her door and she swept the tears off her face before she began to nervously make her way across to it.

Stopping momentarily at her door in order to compose herself a little and ready her for what she knew what she was about to see, she let out a trembling breath and swallowed the tears in her throat before turning the doorknob slowly and carefully opening the door. She couldn't stop the tearful giggle from escaping her lips when her gaze fell upon her suitor as he was down on one knee before her in the hallway, Georg opening the small box in his hand in order to reveal the perfect diamond ring that was resting on the pillow. 'You did tell me the other day that you can't ever deny the children anything.' He chuckled lovingly as he gazed up at her and her hand was over her mouth as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, his heart pounding with the strong love that he possessed for the beautiful woman that was stood directly in front of him. 'So, Ms. Rainer, will you marry me?'

'I think you know I will.' She choked out with an enchanting smile as she slipped her hand slowly into his own and allowed him to kiss the back of it tenderly, her incredibly blue eyes sparkling perfectly. 'Yes.' She giggled. 'Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!' He couldn't help but chuckle lovingly at her excitement as he removed the diamond ring from its pillow and pushed it carefully onto her ring-finger, returning to his original height once it had settled upon the base of it and his fiancee's cheeks were stained from her tears. 'I love you so much.' She whimpered as she allowed her hands to come to settle upon his chest through the thin fabric of his dress-shirt, a deep hum escaping her as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a warm meaningful kiss which she quickly deepened. 'We're engaged!' She gasped when they parted slowly. 'I'm going to be your wife!'

'Yes, my darling.' He chuckled at her with deep adoration as he held her face in his hands and peppered slow kisses over every single one of her flawless features. 'Yes you are.'

* * *

'When is the wedding going to be? Do I get to walk down the aisle with you? I know that you said Gretl could be your bridesmaid too but can I be the head bridesmaid since I'm older than her?' Maria couldn't help but giggle lovingly down at Marta as she sat down slowly next to her on the bed later that same evening and the dark-haired seven year old slipped excitedly between the sheets, her stormy blue eyes glistening as there was a large beaming smile upon her lips and Maria began to slide her fingers through her tresses.

'There is going to be plenty of time to talk about being a bridesmaid at the wedding over the next few months, my darling, but you need to lay down and get some sleep now so that you aren't too tired for your studies in the morning.' Maria giggled before she leaned forwards and pressed her lips tenderly against her soon-to-be stepdaughter's forehead before Marta began to lay down with a slow nod and a satisfied sigh. 'You, Liesl and Gretl have all asked to be bridesmaids at the wedding and I will be taking all three of you to the bridal store in Innsbruck next week so that you can be measured for bridesmaid dresses. You can have whatever style of dress you want as long as it's our favourite colour.'

'Pink!' Marta giggled excitedly as she propped herself up on her hands, Maria giggling lovingly along with her before she pressed her forehead affectionately to hers. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, darling.' Maria sighed with a soft smile as she felt her heart swell with love at the little girl's words, stroking her cheek warmly. 'Now it's time to get some sleep.'

'Goodnight.' Marta smiled as she nuzzled slowly into her pillow and Maria tucked a strand of dark hair back beneath her ear.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' She whispered before leaning down and kissing the side of her head gently, a loving smile upon her lips when she pulled back from her.

Maria then stood from Marta's bed before making her way over to Gretl and pulling the covers slightly over her body, smiling gently down at her as she stroked her cheek.

'Goodnight, Fraulein Maria.' The young girl's voice was coated with sleepiness as she sank further into her pillow.

'Goodnight, my darling.' Maria whispered before making her way over to the cabinet and turning down the oil lamp. 'Sleep well, girls.'

* * *

It was a short time later when Maria made her way slowly into the bedroom that she shared alongside Georg and her daughter, a loving smile appearing upon her lips when she saw her fiance humming gently to Annaliese whilst he paced back and forth with her on his hip and her head lay upon his shoulder. 'She started crying and you weren't here, so I thought I'd try and get her back off for you.' He smiled when she made her way over to the two of them and allowed her hand to come up to sweep through her little girl's soft blonde hair. 'It seems as though she's starting to get sleepy again now though, darling, either that or she's just a big fan of Vati's cuddles.' Maria couldn't help but sigh lovingly. 'It seems like another beautiful girl is rather sleepy too.' He smiled as he slipped his free arm protectively around her waist and planted a tender kiss upon her smooth forehead.

'It has been an awfully long day.' She admitted as she lay her head down upon his shoulder and felt him brush his thumb slowly against the dip of her side through the material of her nightgown. 'But I'm not complaining.' She allowed herself to glance down at her engagement ring, then, a gentle smile crossing her lips when he took her hand warmly in his own and brought it to his lips before kissing tenderly over the ring that rested proudly upon her finger. 'When we met I was a terrified, cold, hungry homeless woman with a baby and I had no friends and no family to turn to for anything. I had no one who cared about me. The moment that you brought me here, though, the moment you asked Frau Schmidt to run me a bath and bring a cot in here for Annaliese, I knew that you genuinely cared about me.' She gazed up at him lovingly. 'You've made my life perfect, darling.'

'You deserve the world and I want to be the person to give that to you.' He admitted as he readjusted Annaliese upon his hip since she was now sleeping peacefully against him and he knew that she needed more stability, his lips pressing warmly to the crown of her head when she stirred at the sudden movement. 'You have been through so much that I can't change, so if there is ever the slightest thing that I can make better for you then I will.' He promised her before kissing the tip of her nose softly and allowing her to lean further against him. 'I think it might be time for bed.' He admitted a short time later as he could feel Maria drifting off against him, a sleepy sigh leaving her lips as she nodded. 'Come here, darling.' He spoke softly to the little girl in his arms as he drew her slowly away from his shoulder, a soft whine escaping her before he eased her into Maria's arms.

'Let's get you in bed, sweetheart, hmm?' She murmured against the side of her daughter's head before she slipped from her fiance's embrace and silently made her way over to the cot on her side of the bed, Annaliese cooing gently in contentment when Maria lay her down slowly on the small mattress inside the cot and her small hand lay at the side of her head. 'Goodnight, my baby girl.' She whispered as she stroked her soft blonde curls with the tips of her fingers, her eyes sparkling beautifully when she kissed her forehead. She felt her heart swell with love for Georg when she cast her gaze over to him a few moments later and he extended his hand to her once he had pulled back the covers, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she slipped her hand into his own and climbed carefully into bed beside him before settling down in his embrace and burying her head under his chin.

'I don't think I'll ever grow tired of having you wrapped safely in my arms.' He murmured into her soft blonde hair before kissing her crown warmly. 'Knowing that you're warm.'

'I really don't ever have to worry about being cold at night again, do I?' She smiled.

'Never, my love.' He reassured her. 'Never again.'

It was the strongest promise he had ever made.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I promise I'm going to be more frequent from now on! I hope you enjoyed this! x**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a flashback chapter for the most part, which is why it's in bold italics. I just thought that I would mention this in case anyone was confused :-)**

* * *

 _ **Maria couldn't help but sigh tearfully as a loving smile formed upon her lips whilst she gazed down at the perfect little being that was nestled in her arms, her precious little girl gazing up at her through half-lidded deep blue eyes as she held tightly to her finger and her tiny body was swaddled warmly in her deep red cardigan. It had been three hours since Maria had hidden herself between the bins at the back of Nonnberg Abbey when the consistent contractions had made it too difficult for her to continue walking until she found some sort of shelter, the rain hammering down around her as she had pressed her head back against the wall and her body had trembled violently at the fear of the unknown. She hadn't had any idea of how to go about delivering her baby safely, because she'd been prepared for a hospital birth over the last four months of her pregnancy, but she had known, that due to her current situation, there was no way she was going to be bringing her child into the world with a midwife there to guide her through it and James standing right outside the door. As the crashes of thunder and the flashes of lightening had continued to occur around her, Maria had come to a conclusion. She was going to have to listen to what her body was saying.**_

 ** _Her body would tell her what to do._**

 ** _After almost three hours of having the public acknowledge her, only to brush her off and cross the street as she had been in unspeakable pain, Maria was now able to cradle the child that she had longed to meet for the last nine months; the child that she had spoken to when she'd lay down in an alleyway every night, promising it that she was going to do everything in her power to find a better life for the two of them. Her little girl, even though she was healthy, was so very tiny and Maria was slightly nervous that she would hurt her if she made any sudden movements, which was why she settled instead for reclining back into the bin-bags and drawing her newborn further into her warmth. Her daughter was the mirror image of her, which warmed Maria's heart to no end, from her warm blonde hair down to her sloping nose that pointed just slightly at the tip. 'It's just you and me now, my beautiful girl.' Maria sniffed as she caressed her cheek with the backs of her fingers, her daughter snuffling perfectly as she nuzzled into her chest and sighed deeply. 'Who needs men, hmm? We'll be just fine.' She then remembered, when she felt a subtle aching, that it was vital for her to deliver the afterbirth. It would have proven fatal if she had forgotten. She recalled how her Auntie had told her that her afterbirth hadn't been fully intact, which had meant that she'd been hospitalised for several weeks after her child's birth._**

 ** _Once Maria had managed to deliver the afterbirth and had checked it over as best as she could to ensure that there was nothing missing, she had carefully cut her daughter's umbilical cord with a shard of glass that she'd seen laying a short distance away from where she was seated. She allowed herself to relax for a short time after that, her body worn out from how much effort she'd put in when she had been delivering her baby, and she carefully began to think of a name for her little blessing. It had taken her quite some time to settle on a name that she was satisfied with, but she eventually decided to adorn her beautiful baby girl with the name Annaliese. James had wanted to name their child Anna if it had turned out to be a girl, considering it was his Grandmother's name, and she had agreed at the time, but she didn't feel comfortable with fully granting his wish now that she knew the kind of man he really was. Still, even though he had put her in such a terrible position, she still believed that he should have some sort of say in what their child's name should be. Maria had been born just a year after her Grandmother's demise, so she had never met her in person, but her Mother had told her when she was young that her Grandmother had been one of the most beautiful people you could ever meet, both inside and out, and that she had gone by the name of Lisa. Maria'd instantly fell in love with the name, so when she had been growing up, she had told herself that she would name her daughter after her Grandmother should she ever be lucky enough to have one._**

 ** _That was how the name of Annaliese had come about, and it was the perfect name for her perfect baby girl._**

 ** _It was around 4:00 the following morning when Maria knew that she had to move on from her little sanctuary between the bins at the Abbey, the sound of the Sisters making their way to Lauds startling her as she had been in a semi-conscious state. Cradling her daughter close and pulling the opening of her cardigan slightly further around her fragile body, Maria planted the most tender of kisses upon her forehead before beginning to venture further away from the Abbey._**

 ** _Back to reality._**

* * *

Maria gasped softly as she was suddenly brought to the present by a warm hand running lovingly along the smooth skin of her arm, her head turning slowly towards the perfect man that was holding her protectively in his embrace as her daughter was happily suckling at her breast. 'I lost you for a moment there.' Georg smiled before allowing his warm lips to come into contact with the creamy skin of his fiancee's brow, Maria sighing deeply in contentment as she leaned into his warmth and a lazy smile appeared upon her lips. 'What on earth were you thinking about?' He raised his brow when she settled against him and he watched her begin to draw her fingertips through Annaliese's soft blonde hair.

'The day my life changed forever.' She admitted with a smile that portrayed the bliss that she felt in that moment. 'The day my little miracle gave me something to fight for.'

'The day she saved me.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, and please remember to leave a review so that I know what you thought! I genuinely don't know how I feel towards this chapter, because some parts I like and some parts I find a little "meh", but do let me know what you thought of it in general! x**


	17. Chapter 17

It was early the following evening when Maria was stood in front of the tall mirror in the bedroom that she shared alongside her fiance and beautiful little girl as she persisted to put on the pearl necklace that Georg had bought her especially for their date that evening, a warm smile forming upon her lips as she watched the man who had made all of her dreams come true make his way up behind her. 'You look absolutely ravishing.' He hummed as he dropped his lips to her neck the second his large hands came to rest upon her waist through the thin fabric of her deep blue chiffon gown, a soft hum of contentment escaping her as she reached back to place her hand upon the back of his neck and gently hold him in place against her as his lips travelled tantalisingly along her warm skin. 'How on earth do you expect me to keep my hands off of you tonight?' He hummed lovingly.

'I don't.' She breathed. 'I want to be held close to you as we dance after dinner. I want you to lean over the table and kiss me in front of everyone. I want them to see just how much love we have for one another, Georg, and I don't care about what anyone else thinks because we are the only people who matter tonight. People don't like the idea of me becoming Baroness von Trapp because I was a homeless women before we met, but I don't care about anyone else's opinion of me as long as your opinion of me is a good one. Just because I was homeless doesn't mean that I turned out to be a weak woman who can't defend myself or my family if I need to. If anything, it made me stronger that way.' Georg's chin was now settled upon her bare shoulder as he listened intently to her and she stroked the tips of her fingers against the slightly greying hair at the side of his head as his hand rested upon her flat stomach through the deep blue material of her gown. 'I don't want you to hold back tonight, Georg, I want to be held firmly against your chest.'

She turned her head slowly towards him as he nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose and his strong hands had returned to their original position upon the curves of her sides, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she dropped her gaze from his, down to his perfectly soft lips and back again before he took the initiative to capture her in a kiss both warm and passionate. They kissed slowly for several long minutes as he permitted his arms to slip fully around her waist and she settled back against his chest as she cupped the side of his neck in her palm whilst their tongues tangled with ease. 'If I've told you once then I've told you a thousand times.' He breathed once they had parted just a few moments later, his arms still protectively around her waist as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers and their eyes delayed opening. 'I'm not embarrassed to admit that you're mine.'

'Thank you.' She sniffled with a gentle smile before pressing a final slow and soft kiss onto his lips. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'Mutti stay?' Maria sighed deeply as she held her perfect little girl upon her hip later that evening and Annaliese's beautiful blue eyes sparkled with tears as her small arms were draped loosely around her neck, her bottom lip quivering ever-so-slightly as Maria shook her head lovingly and brushed her fingers soothingly through her lovely blonde tresses.

'Vati is taking Mutti out for dinner this evening, sweetheart, so Liesl is going to give you your bottle and have cuddles with you until we come home later. I promise you that I'm not going to let you go to sleep without our snuggles, alright?' Annaliese nodded as another warm tear fell down her cheek. 'Let's stop these tears now, hmm? I'll be back soon.' Maria swept the tear from her beautiful little girl's cheek before kissing her forehead tenderly and easing her carefully into Liesl's arms. 'Do you swear that you'll look after her?'

'I swear.' Liesl reassured her with a loving smile before sighing in contentment when her future stepmother left a soft and tender kiss upon her cheek. 'We're going to have fun!'

Annaliese lay her head down upon her future stepsister's shoulder as she sucked her thumb comfortingly and watched her mother slip her arm slowly through Georg's before he kissed the side of her head softly. 'Lies and Frau Schmidt are in charge until Maria and I return tonight, so we expect to hear a good report from the two of them when we come home.' The six younger children nodded obediently before Gretl wrapped her arms tightly around her father's legs and he stroked her hair lovingly. 'We should probably go now, darling, Franz is bringing the car around to take us to the restaurant.' Maria nodded with a smile before Gretl released her father from his hold and he smiled softly down at her.

He then began to lead Maria out of the front door, a chorus of goodbyes from the eight beautiful children on the staircase following them out into the night.

* * *

'You really do look so incredibly gorgeous in that gown.' Georg pointed out when he and Maria were sat across from each other in the restaurant a short while later and she was slowly looking through the menu to see what she desired to eat, her lips curling up into an enchanting smile that made his heart race as she allowed herself to look up and meet his love-filled gaze. 'I'm not saying that you don't look perfect every moment of the day, but there's just something about that dress that makes me want to kiss you senseless.'

'I have no objection.' Her foot found his leg beneath the table and he swallowed the deep hum that was rising up his throat as she ran it along his calve. 'You know that.'

'I've become engaged to a temptress, I see.' He smirked. 'What on earth have I gotten myself into?' She rolled her eyes at his teasing before her face fell slightly. 'What is it?'

'It doesn't matter.' She shook her head before taking a long sip of her champagne, a gentle sigh escaping her when Georg turned in his seat and saw the reason for her upset.

James and Elsa.

'I thought he had to serve two months.' She whimpered.

'Give me your hand.' He instructed gently when he turned back to her, Maria slipping her hand slowly into his own before he kissed her knuckles lingeringly. 'Don't even pay the slightest attention to them, my darling.' He told her with a loving expression upon his face. 'Don't let them spoil this evening for us, because as you said, tonight is our night.' A small smile crossed her lips then as she nodded and brushed her thumb lightly over the back of his palm, her eyes sparkling lovingly as she gazed at him. 'I love you, so much.'

'I love you too.' She admitted as she squeezed his hand affectionately before releasing it and placing her hands back into her lap. 'Terribly.'

* * *

It was a short time later when Maria and Georg were finally on their desserts and they were laughing together over their embarrassing childhood memories as they continued to devour the chocolate cake and cream that was before them. 'Mmm,' Georg hummed as he gazed over at his fiancee a few moments later, Maria cocking her head slightly to one side as she waited for him to speak. 'You have a little bit of cream on you lip, darling.' He pointed out, a knowing smirk forming upon his lips when he settled back in his chair.

'Where?' Maria asked as she set down her fork.

'Right...' He stood up slowly before carefully leaning over the table towards her. 'Here.' He then caught her lower lip in a kiss that was both slow and passionate, neither one of them caring about who saw them as she brought her hand up to rest upon the side of his neck and their lips caressed perfectly. 'There.' He smiled. 'I think that took care of it.'

She felt her cheeks burn a light shade of red at his flirtation. 'You certainly know how to make a woman blush, don't you?' She sucked her lower lip gently.

'I hope to do that with every day closer we get to our marriage.' He smiled as he leaned back in his chair once again. 'You're such a beautiful woman, Maria, I wish you'd see it.'

'I will get there eventually.' She told him after finishing another small forkful of cake and taking a slow sip of her champagne. 'It's just going to take me some time.'

'I look forward to helping you see just how utterly beautiful you are.' He admitted. 'Because I'm not going to stop until you can look in the mirror and say it to yourself.'

Maria knew that his words held nothing but truth.

* * *

Maria couldn't help but sigh as she nuzzled her head further into the side of her fiance's neck later that evening and they continued to dance slowly around the room with others who had come to dine, a gentle smile appearing upon her soft rosebud lips when Georg began to hum the tune softly into her ear. 'Someone's getting tired.' He whispered softly into her ear as he ran his hand slowly along the curve of her spine through her dress, drawing her closer so that their chests touched gently. 'I seem to have worn you out.' The softest of giggles escaped her lips before the two of them came to a slow stop as James and Elsa approached them.

'Mind if I cut in?' James raised his brow as he smiled at Maria.

She simply looked up at Georg, who's hand was now resting possessively upon her hip. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' He reassured her.

'Let her speak for herself, she's not five.' James scoffed at him before turning back to his ex-wife. 'Maria?'

'Oh, for goodness sake, it's only one dance.' Elsa told her before turning her attention to Georg. 'Besides, it would be rather nice to dance together like old times, Georg.'

'Alright.' Maria relented softly, mostly because of the intimidating glare Elsa was giving her. 'It _is_ only one dance.' Before she knew it she was being led away from the man who always made her feel protected, and she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen whilst she and James partook in the Viennese Waltz. She rested her hand hesitantly upon his shoulder as he settled his own upon the middle of her back, the two of them beginning to move perfectly in time with the music that the string quartet was performing.

'How is Annaliese getting on?' He asked gently as he gazed down at her. 'Or am I not allowed to ask that?'

'Don't be silly, you're her father.' Maria sighed. 'I have no objection to you asking questions about her. She's getting on perfectly fine, and she's slowly beginning to walk now.'

I wish I could see her.' He admitted as he continued to lead them both around the floor. 'She might not want me in her life, but I want her to know that I love her.'

'You love her?' Maria raised her brow.

'Of course I do.' He grumbled. 'She's my little girl; my own flesh and blood and even though I did something unforgivable to the two of you I still care about you.'

'I find that hard to believe.' She scoffed as she tore her gaze from his. 'You care about me, so you forced me to sleep on concrete whilst pregnant with her. You left me to walk around the streets of Salzburg for two hours whilst I was in labour with her, when I could have been warm and safe whilst bringing her into the world. For goodness sake, I had the only money that I earned stolen from me when I was out there! You put me through all of that because you care about me? I don't think so.' She shook her head angrily.

'I know that nothing I say will ever make any difference, but I want to ask you something.' He sighed.

'What?' She practically hissed.

'May I visit Annaliese?' He asked gently. 'Not all of the time, but when you allow me to. I want to know what she looks like, Maria, I want to hold her.'

Maria swallowed. She didn't particularly like the man who was holding her in his arms, but if he really wanted to be a part of their daughter's life then she had no objection. She could never forgive him for the torture he put her through, but she was willing to be civil with him for Annaliese's sake. He'd had a part in creating her, so it was his own right.

'You may visit her, yes.' She told him. 'But I have to be present at all times, James, do you understand? I'm not leaving you alone with her, because she doesn't know you.'

'I understand.' He nodded, Maria feeling her chest tighten slightly when he brought her considerably closer to him and placed his lips beside her ear. 'I want to say something.'

'What?' She trembled.

'I miss you;' He stroked her hair lovingly. 'I want you back.'

* * *

She ran upstairs the moment she and Georg had gotten through the front door of the villa, not even bothering to remove her coat as the tears stung her eyes and she left him standing in the hall in complete and utter bewilderment towards her current state. As soon as she was in her bedroom she closed the door sharply behind herself before the soft tears began to stream down her cheeks. How could he say that he missed her and wanted her back after he had been the one to throw her out onto the streets? Did he think he could just say that to her and she would instantly forget about the horrors she had witnessed whilst being out there? She had called him crazy when they were married, in a teasing manner, but now she wasn't 100% convinced that she'd been wrong. She had tried not to let it get to her, but when he had nuzzled her shoulder she had felt nauseous.

It was a few moments later when she allowed her eyes to fall upon the cot beside her bed. Annaliese. She knew that holding her little girl in her arms would help her to calm down and thin straight, and so she hurried over to where her little girl was sleeping before bringing her into her arms and holding her close. She buried her nose into the dip of her shoulder before breathing in her natural scent of lavender and baby powder, her eyes falling closed as she took several deep breaths and her tears continued to fall slowly. 'My baby girl.' She choked out. 'My beautiful baby girl.' Thankfully, Annaliese remained asleep, and Maria was able to lay down with her until her tears slowly began to subside.

It was some time later when the bedroom door squeaked softly upon its hinges as it opened and Maria continued to hold her daughter close as she slept, bringing her fingertips slowly through her soft blonde curls as her nose was buried in her hair and her eyes were half-lidded as Georg began to slowly make his way over to the bed. 'Let me take her, my love.' He spoke gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of strawberry-blonde hair out of his fiancee's eyes, Maria releasing her daughter in order for Georg to bring Annaliese into his embrace and lay her back down in her cot. 'Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl.' He smiled down at her as he stroked the backs of his fingers along her cheek, Maria gazing tearfully up at him from where she lay on their bed. 'Oh, my darling.' He whispered as he made to sit beside her, Maria's tears beginning to leave her eyes once again before she covered her face with her hands. 'Come here.' She sat up slowly, then, before crawling slowly into his lap and settling herself against his chest.

'I've got you, sweetheart.' He whispered as he began to rock her slowly back and forth and she held tightly to his shirt, her face buried in his neck as she sobbed. 'I've got you.'

A considerable amount of time had passed by before Maria pulled away from the comfort of his chest and draped her arms slowly around his neck, his hand coming up to sweep the remaining tears off of her porcelain cheeks before he wrapped his arms back around her middle. 'Do you want to talk about it?' He whispered soothingly against her temple.

She nodded.

'James told me that he wants to see Annaliese every once in a while, when I give him permission to, and I said that it would be doable as long as I I'm always present and that he isn't alone with her when he comes. He accepted that, but then he brought me close and started whispering in my ear.' Her bottom lip quivered as she gazed at her fiance's chest. 'He told me that he misses me and that he wants me back, which made me nervous enough, but then he stared nuzzling and kissing my shoulder and I completely froze!'

'He did what?' Georg growled as he took Maria's chin upon his finger and brought her gaze to his, stroking his thumb slowly along her sharp jawline. 'Did he do anything else?'

'No.' She whispered as she gazed into his eyes. 'I pushed him off and then I went back to our table, which is when you came over. He didn't do anything other than that.'

'My angel.' He cupped her damp face in his hands.

'I'm sorry.' She whimpered as another tear rolled down her cheek. 'I should never have danced with him in the first place.'

'You are not to blame for this, and I never want to hear the word "sorry" come out of your mouth again, do you understand me?' She nodded tearfully as he ran the tips of his fingers through her hair. 'I saw the way Elsa glared at you, but before I could do or say anything James had dragged you away from me and Elsa had practically jumped at me.'

'I don't understand why he was released.' She whimpered as she snuggled further against him.

'Elsa said that he became rather friendly with a prison guard and managed to be let out on bail. He'd had a two month restraining order from you or Annaliese, but it's up now.'

'I never have been able to go back on my word, Georg, so I'm going to still invite James to visit Annaliese once a month, but I want you to be present. I want you to hold me.' She admitted. 'I don't feel safe when I'm alone with him, and I don't want him to try anything on me when he comes to visit. I need you to be there to keep me safe from him.'

'I will always be here to hold you in my arms, sweetheart.' He kissed her lips softly. 'Always.'

* * *

It was the early hours of the following morning when Georg released a deep sigh as Maria had finally drifted off against him, her hand resting beside her head upon his chest as she let out perfectly soft snores and her leg was tangled with his own beneath the covers. Even though James hadn't hurt her that evening, he still knew that he had scared her and that she would need some cherishing for a time, and she would also need reassurance that she wouldn't be left alone with him. Something that Georg was glad to give her.

Forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not so sure about this chapter, because I don't know if it was interesting enough, but I hope you all enjoyed it a little! Please review!**


End file.
